


War Time

by TheSpookedWriter (B7ITZ)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But Don't Be Intimidated, Depression, Drugs, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, It's Mostly Happy Time Central, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Slow Burn, Speciesism, weed specifically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B7ITZ/pseuds/TheSpookedWriter
Summary: You, who have a questionable job, a mysterious past, weird abilities, and a few bad habits. Him, a laid back skeleton who's not so mildly suspicious of you. And, of course, the wacky people surrounding you. What else could you want in life?





	1. The Biggest Introduction You've Seen.

        Monsters had been on the surface for just under two years. Humans were struck with wonder- for the first few months of their freedom. The discrimination didn’t take long to start, and is seemingly only getting worse. Which is why the king of all monsters, the sole representative for monster rights, hired you. You’re a spy, kidnapper, assassinator, hacker, demolitioner, pretty much anything anyone can think of- for the right price. You have morals, of course- you won’t do something if you feel like it will make the world worse. Which is perfect for Asgore’s cause. He’s hired you mostly as a spy, both internal and external. He got into contact with you before the discrimination started- somehow sensing this would all happen. Or, well, he probably assumed humans hadn't changed much since before they threw monsters into the underground. He was right. Anyways, at this point? He’s definitely become a friend. It’s a… an odd relationship, to say the least. But, what can you say? War time does things to people.


	2. A Building Stays Exactly The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on a spy mission for Asgore, and things take a turn very quickly.

        You sit on top of an apartment building, binoculars just barely sticking out between two boxes. You watch what’s going on inside of the large room, fiddling with the volume on the headset, listening with detached interest to the formalities of a seemingly harmless conversation. After ten minutes of nothing interesting, you sigh, sending Asgore a quick text. ‘ _ You sure these our guys? Been here ten minutes and they haven’t even hinted at anything. _ ’ He texts me back within seconds, with just one word. ' _Patients.'_  You sigh again, cracking a few of your knuckles, and looking back through the binoculars.

 

        “Alright, let’s cut the bullshit. That king of all scum is fighting tooth and nail for a position, and we’re running out of options.” You suck in some air, listening carefully and texting Asgore at the same time.

 

        “Maybe we should just… Take him out?” Your eyes narrow at this, and you call Asgore instead. It's much worse than he thought. Your heart rate starts to pick up.

 

        “We can’t make it obvious, or else we’ll have people up our asses for the rest of our lives.” Anger or protectiveness spikes through you, and you start to formulate an idea. They cannot be allowed to live, if they are seriously suggesting this.

 

        “Construction accident? Building collapsing on him?” They think on those thoughts for a silent few minutes, and Asgore answers.

 

        “This is not a good time-”

 

        “They’re plotting your death. Trying to make it look like an accident. Talking about a building collapse, or a construction accident. Azzy, this isn’t looking good.” You whisper frantically, and are met with complete silence on the other end. You turn to your computer, easily forcing your way into the entire system of that building. For once, you're glad that everyone seems to be obsessed with having computer programs run their buildings.

 

        “This is upsetting, to say the least.” He mutters, and you clear your throat. He is not gonna like what you're thinking of.

 

        “The entirety of that building is regulated through computer programs. All I would have to do is change one part of it, Azzy. A system malfunction, programming error. That’s what they would call it.” You murmur tentatively, fingers hovering over the keyboard. You know what he’ll say before he says it.

 

        “Absolutely not.” You sigh (yes, _again_ ) heavily.

 

        “Asgore. I need you to go into a public place. A restaurant. A street. Somewhere the public can see you.” You say, and he stays silent. You haven’t called him Asgore to his face since you came up with that nickname for him.

 

        “I am with my family right now, we are at Grillby’z. I am in the back room right now.” You nod, smiling. Of course he is.

 

        “Alright, good. Stay there. As soon as you can, I want you to throw this phone into the core. When I hang up, I want you go out and sit with your family. You have a good time, alright? Don’t worry about anything over here.”

 

        “I implore you-”

 

        “I’ll talk to you later.” You hang up the phone, take one last glance at the building, and type a few things into the keyboard. You first mess something up with every single program that Ebbot Incorporated has ever made, setting them to fuck up a month in the future, so whoever inspects programs after failures have enough time to find them all before they actually fuck up. Then, you set the building to implode in exactly one minute.

 

        “You know, I think collapsed building is the way to go. Everything runs on computers now- it wouldn’t be hard to hire someone to mess it up.” The mayor says, and the guy with him nods thoughtfully. You laugh as you pack up all your stuff. Maybe instant karma does exist, after all? You sling your backpack over your shoulder and move into the apartment building, down twenty flights of stairs- the entire building rumbling when you get about halfway down, signifying that you succeeded. When you leave the building, you find that the building had- thankfully- collapsed directly down, not causing any harm to the towers beside them. You hang around in the crowd that had gathered, before casually slipping away.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Another short chapter, and not too much I want to say about it. The story IS just barely kicking off.


	3. Somebody New Is Not Introduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after, and you're heading to Asgore's place.

        You casually walk to Asgore’s mansion, hands shoved into your pockets, a forced smile on your face. You knock on his door loudly, leaning on the wall beside it, knowing it’ll probably take him a while to answer the door. You know he seen you coming up his long driveway, but you brace myself to wait anyways- you did just kill two people, that kind of thing is hard to swallow. To your surprise, though, the door is answered right away by a short skeleton monster.

 

        “who’re you?” He asks, narrowing his eye sockets at you. You take a second to look him over- he could only be described as short and stocky (and kinda cute). Is he a friend, guard, or coworker? Asgore didn’t tell you a lot about his personal life- not that he intentionally kept it from you. It’s just not something that comes up during conversations you two have.

 

        “Someone who needs to talk to King Fluffybuns. Just let him know a sketchy looking human with a backpack is waiting for him.” You quip, forcing a wider smile at him.

 

        “i’ll take a message for him.”

 

        “No, this is something I need to talk to him about.”

 

        “i don’t know who you think you-”

 

        “It is alright, Sans. Let her in.” You glance over top of the skeleton to see Asgore’s massive frame taking up an entire doorway. The skeleton- Sans- steps aside, and you stride into the house, giving Asgore a sad smile.

 

        “Azzy…” You murmur, slowly getting closer to him. He backs into the living room, motioning you in after him. You follow him silently, sitting on the massive couch, placing your backpack in front of your feet. He stands facing you, and you open my mouth to start speaking. The skeleton hanging in the doorway stops you, though. Asgore follows your gaze.

 

        “Sans, you may go home early today. Leave us.” He demands, turning around to face me again. A clear dismissal.

 

        “asgore-”

 

        “I would trust her with the life of my child.” He says, and Sans takes a step back, obviously shocked. Your mouth gapes open at that statement, also shocking you. Sans then nods, even though Asgore can’t see him, and just disappears. You take a large breathe in. What if he doesn’t want to see you? This is the only friend you have. One glance at him, and you start rapidly speaking.

 

        “Azzy, I am so sorry. I know that wasn’t what you wanted- something you wouldn’t have ever done in a million years. They were passed convincing, and you know first hand the horrors humans are willing to do to get their way. I know it was the wrong way to deal with them, but I would do it again in a heartbeat. You are the only one who is getting anything for monster kind, and I will not let you be killed. And, not only that, you’re my friend. I couldn’t just sit there and listen to them plotting your demise. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I am sorry.” Throughout your apology, your words had come out faster and faster. He stares at you for a long moment, before sighing and dropping down to sit in his massive reading chair.

 

        “It frightens me, how much you resemble me in some ways,” He mutters, and you raise an eyebrow, curious, but don’t say anything. “Of course I forgive you, dear friend.”

 

        “You don’t have to-”

 

        “I am aware. I can understand what your thought process was better than you realize.” You share a silent look before nodding. Who has he killed, for the sake of his people? All this serious talk is going to give you a stomach ache.

 

        “Well, that’s enough real talk for me for a lifetime.” You muse your thoughts out loud, and he lets out a laugh.

 

        “Yes, I agree. Would you like some tea?”

 

        “I would love some.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Sansy boy is suspicious of you, and Asgore is super laid back. Like, SUPER laid back. You'll see more of that in the next chapter ;)


	4. Everyone Stays Completely Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Asgore have a nice snack, and get some surprise visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! There is weed use in the entire chapter, and it describes what being high is like (what it's like for me, at least).

        Two cups of tea and a few news reports later, you remember your backpack.

 

        “It is such a relief that only those two were in the building, is it not?” Asgore muses as you pick up the backpack.

 

        “Yeah, it sure is. Hey, Azzy…” You trail off, sheepishly smiling up at the guy, and he narrows his eyes in mock suspicion at you.

 

        “...Yes?”

 

        “Can I make some, uh…” You laugh at yourself, “Is it cool if I make some weed brownies here?” He’s known about my habit ever since he called you after you had three brownies. You don’t do it often enough to build up a major tolerance, just enough for you to move from a cheap high to a slightly less cheap high.

 

        “Should I really be encouraging you?” He muses to himself before laughing. “Sure, but only if I may try one.” My eyes widen at this. You had been trying to convince him to try it just once- you wanted to see what kind of high he was. You, you were a giggler, or a hyena, or a whatever they called it now. Point is, you would laugh at anything even remotely funny (and things that weren’t funny in any way).

 

        “Of course!” You jump up and sprint to the kitchen. Opening every window, every fan, and closing every door that leads to the kitchen, you set to work.

-

        You wander back into the living room, two warm brownies in your hands (the others in your back tucked deep into a cupboard into the kitchen), and are greeted with a very nervous looking king.

 

        “Hey,” You call, making him jump, “You know you don’t have to, yeah? Ya friend TJ understands.”

 

        “I know… Still, I want to see what all the hype is about. I also dislike when you call yourself that.” He takes the brownie from you, looking at it curiously. You roll your eyes at him, taking a bite of yours. He knows a few things about your past from slip ups that you’ve made, so he knows the story behind the name ‘TJ’. It’s not like you have anything else to call yourself. He stares at it for a little too long, and you realize what he’s doing.

 

        “You’re not going to see anything different about it, Azzy. It’s in the butter I used to make them.” He nods, sniffing it cautiously. Then he sticks the entire thing is his mouth. Your eyes widen.

 

        “It is very good!” He says around a mouthful. You stare at him, slightly shocked.

 

        “Azzy, you’re not supposed to eat the whole thing at once! Good god, I should have told you before, my bad. I really hope you don’t, like, green out or something! God, when you’re first trying it, you eat at most half, and then wait an hour to see if it’ll kick in.” You explain quickly, laughing awkwardly. He gives a panicked look to you, swallowing slowly.

 

        “Oh.” Is all he says, and you give him a sympathetic look.

 

        “I’m sure you’ll be fine, you’re a pretty big guy. Here,” You eat the rest of your brownie quickly, “See? All good.” He slumps into his chair, staring up at the roof. There’s a few minutes of silence- and then a knock at the door. We both share a look, and you hop up to answer it for him. You check through the peephole, seeing a group of four monsters- including the skeleton from before.

 

        “Asgore, let us in ya big nerd!” A tall fish lady yells, and you shoot a backwards glance at the living room.

 

        “Azzy? Should I let them in?” You shout, and he peeks around the corner.

 

        “I suppose you should- they will find a way in anyways.” He says with an affectionate smile on his face. You open the door, Asgore heading over to stand beside you as you do.

 

        “Surprise, Asgore- wait, who are you?” The fish lady says, glancing between you and Asgore.

 

        “Howdy! Everyone, this is a good friend of mine. She is… Her name is-”

 

        “Jane! That’s, uh, my name is Jane. You can call me J, though.” You cut him off, knowing how horrible he is at naming things. The name is close enough to TJ that you know he won’t like it, but it’s not _quite_ the same, and his friends already have it in their brains that that’s who you are, so Asgore will just have to suck it up. Introductions are made as we head to the living room, and you silently thank that you thought to take care of the smell. You hang at the door you’re still holding open, wondering if you should leave. Maybe Asgore didn’t tell you about any of his life for a reason?

 

        “hey, buddy, aren’t you going to join us?” A voice in your ear makes you jump and spin to face the sound- the teleporting skeleton- Sans.

 

        “Uh, yeah. I was just… admiring Azzy’s flowers. I have a green thumb, too, but he is something else.” You murmur, letting the door close and shoving your hands into your pockets. You raise an eyebrow at him, then.

 

        “well everyone is-”

 

        “Bro. Dude. Pal. Did you really get everyone here because you don’t trust me?” You ask suddenly, and he looks surprised, before coughing.

 

        “‘course not.” You roll your eyes.

 

        “Liar. Well, just a heads up, Azzy might not be acting like he usually does in, a little bit. We, uh, ate a brownie together.” He raises an eyebrow at you.

 

        “what does that have to do with anything.” You glance around.

 

        “Do you, uh, not know what, you know…” He stares blankly at you, and you sigh. “I cooked some weed into brownies and he asked for one, so he’s going to be high very soon.” Sans actually takes a step back at that. Then starts to laugh.

 

        “wow, not gonna lie, that is _not_ the vibe i thought you were giving off.” He tells you, walking into the living room with the others. You decide to follow- this might be the only time you see Azzy high.

-

        You’re not gonna lie, you actually had a good time with his friends. When you were sober. The brownies kicked in, though, and almost everyone notices something off. You are definitely not a silent laughing type. And Asgore? Also a laugher. You look lazily around the room, a smile permanently on your face, a floating sensation happening every time you move. You run your hands along everything you can touch.

 

        “HUMAN J, WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING EVERYTHING?” Papyrus- bless his innocent little soul, asks, drawing everyone’s attention to you.

 

        “Because things feel great.” Everyone is silent for a while, watching Asgore laugh and nod his head. His laugh is more of a chuckle, really. Him laughing causes me to laugh, and we just sit there laughing.

 

        “Hey, fluffybutt, what’s up with you?” Undyne asks, and Alphys looks up at her nervously.

 

        “hey, undyne, don’t _rib_ him the wrong way. might mess up his fur.” Sans puns, throwing Asgore and I into an even worse laughing fit.

 

        “I-I swear, I’m not usually like this.” You manage to get out between giggles.

 

        “must’a been something you ate, huh?” More laughing. “anyways, we gotta go soon, yeah guys?” Everyone nods along with Sans.

 

        “We must do this more often.” Asgore says after he calms down.

 

        “I agree. Hey, do you guys want my number? I pinkie promise that I’m, like, a million times more… You guys caught me on an off day.”

 

        “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LOVE TO!”

 

        “Yeah, why not?”

 

        “S-sure! W-we can add you t-to the group text w-we have!” Alphys stutters out, and you give her a dopey smile that was meant to be comforting, but, well… Everyone sticks their number into your personal phone, and you’re added to the group chat, which has everyone here plus two other people- “Toriel” and “Frisk”.

 

        “I AM SO GLAD TO HAVE MADE ANOTHER FRIEND!” Papyrus yells happily, and everyone shares a look of adoration for him.

 

        “YEAH! It was nice to meet you, punk, even if you’re a little weird!” Undyne shouts, grinning at you. You smile at them all.

 

        “Heh, yeah, I had fun, too.” You run a hand through your hair. _God_ , how can it be so soft? Everyone slowly files out of Asgore’s mansion, and you share a look with the king. As soon as everyone leaves, you two start laughing uncontrollably. You do so for a long while.

 

        You realize, the next day, that Sans had been watching you most of the time, an odd look on his face

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. So, this is very likely the only chapter where I'll go in depth on drugs. Just wanted to get this out of the way, so in the future you'll have an idea of what 'you' are like high. Not sure how I'm liking the characters so far, let me know if you think they're off? Love ya.


	5. You Get Your Ass Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make some fun plans twice in one day, and some magic happens.

        The next day, your phone starts going off like crazy. You peel your eyes away from the computer- nothing of use happening there anyways- and look at your phone. Papyrus and Undyne are talking in the group chat, inviting everyone to train with them later in the day (you specifically). You think on it for a while. Asgore never made it clear whether he wanted you to be involved in his personal life or not, and you really didn’t want to get these nice people hurt because of you. But, something that you haven’t felt in a while sparks in your chest. If anything out of the ordinary happens on the cameras you’ve set up everywhere, your phone will go off. You’re completely sure that _He_ has no idea where you are. And, honestly? You kind of liked the time you had with the ragtag group of monsters. You text the group, telling them that you’d love to meet up with them. Practically everyone in the group freaks out (in a good way) at that, telling you the address. They want to meet at three pm. You glance at the time- twelve. You get dressed quickly, easily moving around your small apartment. All you really own is black, full length, skin hugging workout clothes (covering your neck, too, you made sure of that), and fancy clothes used for, well, spy work. The only casual clothes you own (what you wore yesterday, a hoodie and sweatpants) are dirty, having worn them to Agore’s yesterday. You watch the news for a while- they had, indeed, blamed the Ebbot Incorporated programing for the collapse, and are studying other areas they’ve worked in. You wonder to yourself if they might shut down the company entirely- which would be hilarious. You leave an hour early, taking your time to walk though the massive city that is Ebbot. In the center of the city, monsters and humans roam around together, but the separation is there. You live closer to a more monster heavy section of the city- you’ve been there since before monsters were released- so it doesn’t take long to get to the address. If you had been walking normally, it wouldn’t have taken ten minutes, but since you took your time, you got there in fifty. The house is fairly nice- you make a mental note to ask what everyone does. You scratch that idea fairly quickly- if you ask them, they’ll ask you, and your job isn’t exactly ‘meeting for the second time’ material. You knock on the door, double checking on your phone that this is the address, and Undyne throws the door open.

 

        “Hey again, punk! Everyone else is in the yard!” She says enthusiastically, and you grin at her.

 

        “Nice, can’t wait to kick all of your asses.” You say cockily, and she gives you a playful glare.

 

        “Oh yeah?” You smirk at her. “We’ll see about that, nerd!” We make our way around her house to the large backyard, Papyrus, Sans, and Alphys waiting for us. All of them smile at you, and you stretch my arms up, cracking your back.

 

        “So, is this training gonna be with or without magic? Because I’m down for both.” You ask, and Papyrus and Undyne share a grin.

 

        “WE WOULD LOVE TO SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MAGIC, HUMAN J! MAY I GO FIRST AGAINST HER, UNDYNE?”

 

        “Yeah, Paps!” You grin at Papyrus, everyone clearing to the side of the house, leaving most of the yard for you and him to work with. Papyrus starts out slow, small bones gliding along the ground coming at me in long lines (impossible to side step around). You jump them easily, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

        “Don’t tell me that’s all you have?”

 

        “NYEH HEH! WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE MY BLUE ATTACK!” And that’s all the warning you get before blue bones start rapid firing at you. You stand absolutely still, letting them fly through you. He seems fairly surprised that you already know to not move, but he quickly covers it up. Gravity magic acts on you, making it slightly harder to jump than before. You could throw the magic off easily, but decide to let him do it. Papyrus’ attacks get progressively faster and larger- but it’s still fairly easy to avoid everything. By the end, he’s panting heavily, and you had barely broken a sweat.

 

        “Nice! You’re gravity magic is impressive- not many can do that.” You compliment, and he ‘nyeh!’s happily.

 

        “It’s my turn, punk!” Undyne yells, sprinting over and noogying Papyrus as he leaves. She doesn’t even warn you, locking your feet in place with magic and throwing a few slow moving spears at you. You block them with the shield that materialized in response, and you do it with ease. She smiles at you, giving you a ‘I know you want me to give you a challenge’ look, and they start coming much faster than before. You get into an easy rhythm, her attacks coming in a relative pattern.

 

        “Come on! That’s it? Thought you could do better.” You taunt playfully, and her eye glints.

 

        “Oh yeah, punk? How about this!” Her spears up in speed a bit, and suddenly she takes away the magic holding you in place- the shield going with it. Spears appear, pause for half a second, and shoot directly at you. You jump, roll, twist, run, and slide out of the way of every single one of them- not getting hit a single time.

 

        “How about you two double team me? See what you can do together, seeing as no one hit me on their own.” You say, sticking your tongue out at both of them.

 

        “you’re gonna work yourself to the bone, kid.” Sans says from across the yard, and you wink at him.

 

        “Nah, I’ve got more backbone than you think.” Papyrus screeches at the puns, quickly moving to stand beside Undyne.

 

        “You ready?! Good!” And they both start attacking you- first using gravity magic, then shooting a combination of bones and spears at you. At some point, your phone starts ringing. You glance at it as you dodge, answering it.

 

        “Azzy! How you feeling, my large fuzzy friend?” He chuckles at that, the pair of monsters looking almost offended that you’re talking on the phone while they’re giving their all. You blow a kiss at them.

 

        “I have not laughed like I did yesterday in a very long time. It felt nice.”

 

        “Awe, really? Glad I could help you.”

 

        “That is not why I called, however-”

 

        “Uh, you might not want to talk business right now, Azzy. I’m training with Undyne and Papyrus at the moment. Though it can hardly be called training, I’ve barely broken a sweat!” You direct that last part at the pair as you backflip over a pile of bones, spears whizzing by you on each side. “How urgent is it?”

 

        “Oh, you are with my friends? That is… Good. It is good.” He sounds unsure, and your anxiety goes up.

 

        “Hey, if you don’t want me to… I’d understand.”

 

        “No! No, it is fine, I promise. The matter is not so urgent that I need you right away. Call me when you have finished.”

 

        “Will do Azzy.” You slip your phone back into your pocket. Undyne and Papyrus look extremely tired out, panting and sweating. You wipe off some dirt you got on your pants.

 

        “You can dodge, sure, but how well can you take a hit?” Undyne asks, and you raise an eyebrow at her.

 

        “Okay,” You spread your arms out, planting your feet, “Take a shot at me. I won’t move.” Undyne suddenly looks unencouraged.

 

        “That’s not what I meant…”

 

        “Come on, I’ll be fine, pinkie promise. I only dodged that much because I wanted to show off. There’s no way you’ be able to hurt me. You probably won’t even bruise me, Ariel.” She narrows her eyes at you, any doubt gone out the window now. She forms a spear in her hand, drawing it back, and throwing it with all her might. You lean forward a bit, bending your legs. The spear hits you directly in the chest, making you slide backwards a bit. It thankfully didn’t rip your shirt, and the area there is definitely sore. It’ll heal quickly though- the pain already going away.

 

        “That should have pushed you back further!” Undyne complains, and you roll your eyes at her.

 

        “Yeah, yeah. Alright, your turn Papyrus! Hit me with all you have in you!” He smiles, strikes a pose, and throws a single bone at you. It doesn’t hit as hard as Undyne’s did- didn’t even make you slide. It still stung all the same, though, and you smile at them both.

 

        “Hey,” Undyne pauses, crossing her arms, “You haven’t attacked us once. Does that mean you can’t _give_ a hit?” She taunts, and your smile falters.

 

        “Uh, that’s not a good idea.” She gives you a confused look. If you really wanted to, you could probably take them out with one hit- physically and magically.

 

        “HUMAN J IS TOO WEAK TO DO ANY DAMAGE!” Papyrus tries to goad you into attacking, but you just smile at him, nodding.

 

        “Yeah, that’s it. I don’t wanna embarrass myself. And, please, just J.” They both huff at you, and you roll your eyes, heading towards the house. “Why don’t you two fight each other a while? Find out who the stronger of the two is?” The pair throw each other a look, grinning.

 

        “you got some moves, kid. wonder how you got them?” Sans muses, staring at you with a smile. You raise an eyebrow at him.

 

        “Vigorous training every day for ten straight years. Bathroom?” You direct the question at Alphys, and she stutters out that it’s to the left going into the house. You turn on the sink and call Asgore.

 

        “Hello, my friend.”

 

        “Heya, Azzy. I’m camped out in their bathroom- what did ya need?”

 

        “I have heard talk that there is going to be a large group of humans attacking monster businesses downtown.”

 

        “I’ll make sure nothing gets damaged at all- and this time I won’t just, uh, incapacitate them, yeah? Any details about where they’ll hit? Are they colour coding their clothes- humans tend to do that, and I want to make sure it’s clear I am _not_ with them.”

 

        “I believe that they will be wearing black. it is going to happen at midnight tonight. I am not sure of the number of humans.” You sigh, leaning against the wall.

 

        “Don’t worry. I, uh, have a few tricks up my sleeve that no one knows about. No monster or monster business will get harmed.”

 

        “Thank you. You may drop by my place for your money afterwards.” He hangs up, and you turn the sink off, heading back out to join the others- but Sans is blocking the way.

 

        “hey there, buddy. didn’t hear the toilet flush.”

 

        “Well, gee, aren’t you nosy? For a guy with no nose, that is. Maybe I don’t like being all sweaty.” He shifts his weight from side to side, and you cross your arms.

 

        “you, uh…”

 

        “Look, I understand that you don’t trust me. I get it. Humans aren’t exactly the best people, and I look pretty darn human. If you want me to leave because you don’t like me hanging with your friends and brother, say the word, and I’ll split.” You two stand there for a long time, staring each other directly in the eye. His eyes suddenly lose the lights in them, and magic crackles around me.

 

        “if you hurt them, you’ll have a **b a d t i m e**.” You snort, stepping closer, forcing the colour out of your eyes with magic, spreading it all around the house.

 

        “First of all, I would never hurt them. Second of all, don’t embarrass yourself, pal.” You manipulate your voice so it comes from all around him, sounding loud, but calm, before stepping back and turning everything to normal. “I’m not too keen on getting threatened. No hard feelings, yeah?” You teleport to behind him, patting his shoulder before heading out to the yard, smiling.

 

        What an edgy skeleton.

~


	6. A Hot Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through some feelings, and get invited out again.

        You feel horrible. You’ve grown attached. Just half a day with these people, and you would willingly die for all of them. Even Sans, who doesn’t seem to like you at all. You know why he doesn’t and it only makes it worse. Because now they might get hurt because of you. As you leave, containers full of spaghetti Papyrus and Undyne made for you (a little burnt, but not at all horrible), you debate your options. You’re already in too deep to try and stop hanging out with them. Should you convince them to hate you? No- that won’t stop you from caring about them, and  _ He’ll _ know that. You sigh heavily, placing the food in your fridge and flopping down face first to the floor. You’re just going to have to fight to protect them, you guess. Making your life harder- but so much better. You should at least warn them, shouldn’t you? Maybe not. No one wants friends with that much baggage. And it’s not some innocent baggage- it’s the shit that gets people hurt in the present. No, you can take care of this on your own, you always have, and you always will. You’re used to it. Suddenly, your phone starts going off- a call. You answer it without looking.

 

        “Yeah, Azzy?”

 

        “uh…” You shoot straight up- definitely  _ not _ Asgore- whoops.

 

        “Oh, Sans. Uh, hi. Sorry. I usually only get calls from… Uh, what’s up? Something the matter?”

 

        “i, uh, know that pap’s spaghetti might make your stomach upsetti, so did you want me to take you somewhere? don’t want you goin hungry.”

 

        “I’m used to it.” You say, then pause. Good job, you. Thought you never slipped up?

 

        “what?”

 

       “Hmm? What? I, uh, the spaghetti isn’t actually that bad. Plus, it’s magical, you know?”

 

        “oh, right. heh, sorry for askin’.” You take a deep breath.

 

        “I’ll still take you up on that offer, though? If you want to, that is, I don’t wanna impose or anything.” He chuckles, and you’re kind of surprised. This is… the most civil conversation you’ve had with him.

 

        “uh, yeah, sure. know where a place called grillbyz’ is?”

 

        “Yeah, downtown. Right by that spider pastry place.”

 

        “yeah, meet me there in ten?”

 

        “Sure. All this walking is gonna work me to the bone.” You say, hanging up. You take another deep breath- is going out in public really a good idea? The more you draw attention that you have friends, the worse it’s going to be for them. Sure, you were over at Asgore’s a lot, but you know  _ He _ will just assume it’s because you’re employed to him- you were over at all your other “boss’” place quite often. You change into the clothes you wore at Asgore’s even though they were somewhat dirty. They don’t smell at least. And the hoodie- a bright red colour- would be perfect for when the humans start attacking. Rioting? Whatever, point is, red is decisively not black. You decide that you’re too lazy to walk all the way downtown, instead planning on using the magic you have. You rarely use it- it just seems wrong to- but you’re never going to get rid of it, so why not use it for your own benefit once in a while? You make a doorway to the alley beside the pastry place, stepping through it quickly and closing it behind you instantly. You crack your knuckles and walk the little ways down the street, leaning on the side of Grillbyz’. Sans joins you a second later, appearing in the alley behind you. You glance back at him, smiling. You follow him into the diner and bar silently, wondering why he would want to talk to you. He picks one of the booths, and you two stare silently at each other for a moment.

 

        “So, trying to scope me out?” You ask, grabbing a menu and looking at the options. 

 

        “uh, heh, ya got me.” He coughs awkwardly, and you shoot a look at him.

 

        “I get it. Go on, ask your questions.”

 

        “magic doesn’t intimidate you.”

 

        “Not a question, but no, it doesn’t particularly make me nervous.”

 

       “how are you able to do magic? don’t tell me some bull that what you did back then wasn’t magic.”

 

        “Yeah. That was magic,” You raise an eyebrow at him, debating. No, you decide, not yet. “It’s a long and personal question. Maybe if we get closer I’ll tell you. How are the fries?”

 

        “uh, good. i like ‘em. so, uh, what do you do? for a job.”

 

        “I work for Azzy. What do you do?” You didn't hear a lot about Sans earlier, and you're kinda curious about him.

 

        “same- i work for asgore. you’ve  _ goat _ to be more specific, though.”

 

        “Hope this doesn’t  _ rib _ you the wrong way, but I can’t tell you that. The whole ‘keep things confidential’ deal- you can try asking him.”

 

        “you’re not exactly helping, kid.”

 

        “Stop calling me kid, and it’s not my fault. I’ve known you a day, why would I tell you every personal detail about me? What if I started asking you questions like, I dunno, your entire life history? How often did you think of getting to the surface while you were underground? I know- you’re questions don’t seem personal, but they are. You can either give me the benefit of the doubt and trust that I won’t hurt anyone you love, or you can not trust me for life. Either way, I care about them. I attach to people terrifyingly fast. I’d die for you guys in a heartbeat.” He regards you silently for a moment, before nodding, almost to himself.

 

        “alright.” You both order food after that- and he seems to have loosened up. WHich is weird for you- it’s not like you gave him much to work with.  You watch his expressions closely; the slight twitches in his smile, his weirdly expressive eyes and brows, even the light dots in his eye sockets change in brightness throughout conversation. He actually makes you laugh a lot with his never ending barrage of puns. At some point he throws back an entire bottle of ketchup, looking at you the whole time, obviously trying to get a reaction out of you. You simply grin at him- as if you see skeletons drink condiments all the time. You check the time- you had gotten to the place around six thirty- finding you had spent two and a half hours with him.

 

        “welp. papy must be wondering where i am, should probably get back to him. he gets cranky without his bedtime story.” The image of Sans reading Papyrus a bedtime story makes you grin.

 

        “God, that’s cute. I swear, I’m gonna eat every single bite of his ‘friendship spaghetti’. I’m so glad, I won’t have to buy food in forever thanks to those two. Nothing beats this, though, god, I could get used to eating this.”

 

        “heh, yeah, grillbz is the best.” You both get up, reaching for your wallets. “nah, ki- jane- j, heh, sorry. i got it.”

 

        “We can split it?”

 

        “nah, i invited you out, i got it.”

 

        “If you’re sure. Heh, if I didn’t know any better, it’s like we went on a date.”

 

        “heh, yeah. this was all actually an elaborate plan to get you to jump my bones.” You both laugh. You watch him pay, then walk out of the place together. Outside is darker than it usually would have been because of all the dark clouds. Thunder rumbles through the air, and you sigh, shoving your hands in your pockets. Wonder if it’ll rain by the time the mob of humans get here?

 

        “Hey, make sure everyone stays in tonight?” He gives you an odd look, picking up on your suddenly serious tone.

 

        “we can handle a little rain.”

 

        “I’m sure you guys can.” Silence for a while.

 

        “yeah, i can  _ drop _ by everyone’s place and make sure.”

 

        “Thanks. Really, it’s  _ sansational _ .” He chuckles, then disappears. You move down the street, looking for all the main streets going into the downtown area.

-

        You sit cross legged on a bench, staring at your computer. You had set up cameras on every street going into downtown. You desperately hope that they come in from all one area, but it would be smarter for them to surround the place and close in that way. You check the time- eleven fifty- not long now. A drop falls directly onto your monitor the same time you notice movement. All at once, humans dressed head to toe in black appear in the camera. All in one area it is. They’re slowly heading down the street that heads directly through the main shops- both monster and monster friendly ones. You send your computer home and stand up, pulling your brightly coloured hood up, and teleport right around the corner of a building from the mob. You step out, walking down the middle of the street, a plan already formulating in your head. The mob spots you- you’re hard to miss, with your bright hoodie- and they all come to a stop.

 

        “What’s the holdup?! It’s just one human!” Someone shouts, and you smirk.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. You about to shred some serious ass in the next chapter. Or are you?? We'll have to find out! ALso, I can't tell if people like a million short chapter or longer chapters better. Let me know? Love ya.


	7. Everybody Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a throw down of ages. You're super intimidated... Not.

        You focus for a while- longer than you would have liked- and with one large push of magic, you make fake clones of yourself. You make as many as you can, ignoring the dull throb in your soul as you do so, making as many clones- well, no, they’re not really clones. More projections. You make as many  _ projections _ of yourself as you can. They all appear just out of sight of the mob, and walk to stand beside you. To the humans, it looks like a bunch of people are building up to oppose them (thank fuck that your hood covers your face). You feel yourself getting weaker- this is way more magic than you’ve ever used before- and since you can’t naturally do magic, it’s extremely hard on you. Anyone who can see this would have quite a view- an orange mob against a black one. You make all of the projections hold hands, forming a meat shield blocking the path to downtown. As the fake red mob grows, the black clad humans start shouting.

 

        “They don’t belong here!”

 

        “Put the filthy animals back underground!”

 

        “Monster fuckers, all of you!” You stand passively, vision going blurry, but determined to make them leave. What is wrong with people? Why are they like this? You don’t understand how people can hold so much hate in them. Suddenly, the front line of people break, and people with guns run to the front, pointing them directly into the crowd.

 

        “Move or be shot down!”

 

        “Police are on their way! We’ll DIE before you harm anything!” That is... a lie.

 

        “Want to spend the rest of your life in prison for murder?!” You make random projections shout. Something warm drips out of your nose, but you ignore it. A deep, painful throb running all throughout your body had started- you ignored that, too. The humans start to disperse, very slowly backing away. The one’s with guns are the first to go, not wanting to be caught with weapons. You wait there for a long time, until every last human is gone from sight. and even after that, you force yourself to stay there. You eventually make the projections walk away, letting a breath out. If the humans had tried anything, and found out that their attacks would just phase right through the fake people, or if they didn’t believe that the police were coming, you would have been absolutely screwed. You turn, watching all of your projections walk into random buildings, only letting them disappear when they get out of direct eyesight of anyone watching. It takes a while for them all to be gone, and by then you were so burnt out that you were sitting without remembering when you fell.  _ Never again _ . You think, gasping on the ground. Waves of pain and nausea rolling over you. You lay on the ground, closing your eyes for just a second.

-

        You wake up knowing that you’re not where you passed out. You tense up completely, keeping your breathing deep, pretending to sleep. You feel your heart rate go up-  _ He _ didn’t find you, laying out in the open like that, did he? You try and feel out where you are- it’s warm, a bed maybe? You don’t hear anyone talking. You very slowly crack an eye open- you’re in a room. A, uh, messy room. It looks to be pretty much the same state as your apartment. Clothes and garbage everywhere. You sit u cautiously, peering around. No, this isn’t  _ Him _ . You check your phone in your pocket- two in the morning. You move to the closed door, slip out of the room, and creep downstairs without making a sound. Your eye catches someone sleeping on the couch, and you sneak over, curious. They move- and you recognize him. Sans. You wonder if you should wake him and thank him, but decide against it. He grunts in his sleep, turning again. You don’t even realize you’re smiling at him. You write a note on some tissue you found with a pen laying on the table.  **Thanks for not letting me sleep on the road. If you wanted me in your bed, you could have just asked ;) -J.** You sneak out of the house, just in case he is still awake, and teleport once you close the door. You pick up your laptop from where you left it on the bench, and then to your apartment. You sigh, sinking into one of the only pieces of furniture you have- a beanbag chair (the other being your desk, which has your desktop computer on it), and settle in to work for the rest of the night.

-

        By the morning (well, later morning. Like, nine am), you have quite the video set up. You had taken pieces of what happened last night (recorded by the cameras you had set up earlier, you smart cookie you) and clipped them all together. The dark mob walking up- the mob of you joining together and holding hands- the shouts from the dark mob- the dark mob pointing guns at you- the shouts from the red mob- the dark mob finally leaving. You send it in to random news stations (the ones that support monsters), and put it up online to an ‘anonymous’ user you created in everything- facebook, pinterest, youtube, twitter. You close your laptop after making sure everything went through properly and lean back in your beanbag chair, sighing. Finally done. You had barely any time to relax lately, and it feels good to just sit there. You rub at your muscles, trying to unknot them, turning on the news. The news starts up.

 

        “We have had many videos sent in, and quite a few eyewitnesses step up about the events that happened last night. No one was reportedly hurt. These are some of the videos that people have sent.” It shows some blurry videos from the perspective of people in the apartment buildings that you were right beside. There’s about three of them, all from different floors. “And, the most shocking video of all. This one has clipped a few of them together- and picked up clear audio.” They play the video you sent in last, and you smile. Good. Your phone starts ringing, and you check it this time. Asgore.

 

        “Hey Azzy.”

 

        “Are those all you?” He asks right out, and you laugh.

 

       “Right to the point then. Technically, yeah, those were me. I have a lot of different magical skills, and making projections of myself is one of them. Drained a lot of my energy to do that, though. I might need to get a new hoodie, though.” A thought comes to you, then, followed immediately by terror. “Oh. Oh, god.”

 

        “What is it?”

 

        “Not many humans can do magic. In fact, I’m the only one I’ve met. And I’ve just done it. In public. And now it’s online. And on television. Asgore, this is as opposite from laying low as you can get- fuck! He’s gonna find me, and everything is going to be screwed.” You whimper, sinking into the beanbag, suddenly nauseous.

 

        “Please… Be calm. There is no chance of whoever you are talking about knowing that what you did was magic. I did not know that they were all… projections of you to begin with. I just know that you work alone, and I did not think you would ask a large amount of people to help you, and you said that you had some tricks up your sleeve. It is all alright. You shall be fine, I know it” You take a deep breath. He’s right. Just breathe, you. You got this.

 

        “Heh, sorry. I’ll, uh, swing around later, okay? See ya, Azzy.” You hang up before he can answer, facepalming. Come on. You’ve been doing good for the past three years. Everything is going to be  _ fine _ . You vaguely notice you’re getting a lot of texts- all from the group chat. Everyone is freaking out about the news. Saying how crazy it is that all those humans in the dark clothing could say all that about monsters. And the people in red, how brave they were to stand up against them like that. Papyrus says they must be like heros. Frisk, who you still haven’t met yet, agrees with enthusiasm. You feel somewhat guilty. They all believe a bunch of humans pulled through for monster kind. But, it was just you. And you’re not even fully human. You start to lose hope for humanity. You silently change into, well, workout clothes, and head out to Asgore’s place. It’ll take a while to walk there- it’s almost on the complete other side of the city. You stare out at the mountain as you walk. When monsters got out, the first thing they saw wa the view from that mountain. It must have been amazing. Hope inspiring. Too bad humans are pisshats. Suddenly, your phone starts to ring. You glance at it curiously- Undyne.

 

        “HEY, punk!” She shouts into your ear, and you pull the phone away slightly, laughing.

 

        “Hey Undyne. What’s up?”

 

        “What are you doing tonight? There’s a sick party happening- invite only! It’s a super cool place! I would bring Alph, but she, uh, has work tomorrow. Such BULLSHIT, IT’S A WEEKEND?? Anyways, you wanna go?” You think on it for a moment. Yeah, you kinda did, but…”

 

        “I’d fucking love to, honestly. But, uh, I don’t have anything to wear. It’s kinda pathetic.”

 

        “NO WAY! I’ll help you! Text me the address to your place and be over in like two seconds.” She hangs up before you can say anything, and you sigh. You suddenly decide that, fuck it, magic is faster. You shortcut to Asgore’s place, surprising him, pick up the cash, and shortcut back to your place, texting Undyne the whole time. Undyne gets there in under three minutes of you texting her, practically kicking down your door (you had left it slightly open, thank fuck).

 

        “I’M HERE!” She bellows, and I laugh, grinning at her from the beanbag chair. She seems to completely stop, seeing the state of my apartment. There were three rooms- the main room, bathroom, and bedroom. All tiny- the living room roughly the size of a normal bedroom, completely swallowed by the stove, counter space, and television. The bedroom is just big enough to fit my twin sized mattress, which is laying flat on the ground with blankets and sheets thrown everywhere. The door opens out, at least. The bathroom has a toilet, a small sink, and a standing shower, just barely bigger than the bedroom. Hey- you had managed to clean up some trash in the two minutes you had. She stares at you in shock for a moment, and you internally cringe. Was this a bad idea?

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. The next chapter(s?) are gonna be so fun to write! Also, I know things might get a little confusing, but do not fret! All will be well! All will be revealed! Love ya.


	8. The Worst Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne finds out some crazy things about you, and you see someone at the bar!

        Undyne takes everything fairly well, managing to keep sympathy off her face, grinning widely at you instead.

 

        “Let’s get you looking hot, punk!” She practically jumps to the pile of clothes you have folded up. She gets through it fast- all you have out in the open are the workout clothes you have (can’t afford to have your undercover clothes out at all).

 

        “Like I said. Like, nothing to wear.” You say lightly, laughing. You suddenly remember the cash you have in your pocket- it’s actually quite a lot. You don’t particularly need any more cameras, you’ve paid off the rent for like four months, and have money set aside for everything else. You smile at her.

 

        “Is that a good look or a bad look?” She muses, looking at you suspiciously. You laugh at her- god, you’ve laughed more the last three days than you have any other time in your life.

 

        “Wanna go shopping?” She gets a glint in her eye, worrying me slightly.

 

        “OF COURSE!”

-

        You stand in the changeroom, looking at yourself, wondering if you should show Undyne.

 

        “I don’t know, Undyne…” You shout out to her. It wasn’t that you thought you looked bad in the outfit Undyne chose- a short sleeve black crop top that says ‘No pants are best pants’, a dark purple flare skirt that reaches just under mid thigh, and knee high black boots.

 

        “Just get your butt out here!” You sigh, walking out of the change room. She stares at me for a while, finally understanding my cautiousness. Visible, and large, scars run all over your body. It’s worse where your belly shows than on your legs, and your legs are about the same as what’s on your neck, collar area, and arms.

 

        “You look GREAT!” She says, grinning at you. You raise my eyebrows at her.

 

        “Even the scars?”

 

        “HELL yeah! You look tough as shit. No joke.” Her tone becomes more serious at the end, and you glance down feel heat rise to your face. You don’t get compliments, well, ever.

 

        “Most people don’t like them, and I mean, I’m not a huge fan either, but… Yeah, I look good!” You agree, spinning and looking at yourself in the mirror again.

 

        “Well, don’t think we’re done just yet! You have a serious lack of casual clothes, and I’m planning on changing that.” She runs off into the store, and you laugh, shaking your head at the massive, buff fish chick. You hear a scoff to your left, and your head whips over so fast, glaring. A middle aged looking woman stands there sneering at you. You half turn, facing her slightly, raising an eyebrow at her and putting your hands in the pockets of the skirt.

 

        “You got something you wanna say to me?” You ask her casually. She narrows her eyes at you.

 

        “It’s disgusting, talking to it like it’s fine for it to be here.”

 

        “Call her an it, _one_ more time,” You growl, stepping closer, “And we’ll see who the _monster_ really is.” She gasps at you, taking off down an aisle. Undyne comes bounding back, arms full with clothing, and your mood shifts right back to a good one. She seems to radiate positive energy- well, not as much as Papyrus, but enough. You spend the next few hours trying on things that range from oversized and comfortable t-shirts, to edgy leggings and leather. And, honestly? It’s fun. You had never done this before, and you had maybe thought that you would never ever do this. Sure, you have confidence that your body can handle things, and that it will listen to you- but that’s not the same as normal body confidence. You end up deciding to buy, well, everything she brought to you, promising to wear it when you go out. It doesn’t take much to convince you to wear the first outfit she picked out to go to the party with, and you head back to your (pathetic) apartment.

 

        “Really, how can you have that pathetic amount of clothes?! Do you NEVER go out?” She asks, rummaging through your clothes. You didn’t care too much- anything you didn’t want her to find is hidden away. Or so you thought. You notice she seems to be completely frozen in place, and you wander over to her, flicking the tv on as you pass it.

 

        “What’s got you frozen? Something _fishy_ there?”

 

        “I think we might be best friends for life.” She says under her breath, turning and holding out your bright red hoodie shoved under all your other clothes. You glance back at the tv- the video you sent in playing again, the red hoodie very prominent. You cough and scratch the back of your neck (woah, the makes the crop top ride up a bit, you’re gonna have to get used to this).

 

        “They were gonna destroy pretty much the entire downtown area because it happens to be monster friendly.” Is what you offer for an explanation. She jumps to her feet and scoops you into a tight hug, making you laugh.

 

        “Glad I met you, punk!” She squeezes you harder, and you awkwardly try to wrap your arms around her.

 

        “Please, it was nothing.” She puts you back on your feet, smacking your shoulder happily.

 

        “You’re perfect! The party starts at, like, five, and goes until sunrise. And it’s an open bar! AND it’s rave themed!” You smile, shaking your head and hopping up to sit on your counter.

 

        “What’s the party even for?” You ask, and she shrugs.

 

        “I won a competition thing in my gym. A bunch of other people who won different things with the same company are gonna be there. It’s a WINNERS ONLY PARTY! With a plus one.”

 

        “What’d you win?”

 

        “Most INTIMIDATING PERSON!” You laugh with her, giving her a good look over. You’re not gonna lie, she could be quite intimidating if she tried. And, well, she didn’t get that eyepatch for nothing, did she?

-

        You show up at the place on Undyne’s motorcycle, getting quite a few stares as we get off. She’s rocking the leather look, really trying to look edgy. The bouncer doesn’t even take her name, just ushering us in.

 

        “Go get us a seat! I’m gonna get us some drinks!” She whisper shouts at you, and you roll your eyes, forcing your way through the crowd of people to an empty table in the quieter section of the room. It really _is_ rave themed- strobe lights and a huge dance floor packed with people and loud bad music. You’re silently glad the lighting makes it hard to see all your scars. Undyne spots you and the crowd practically parts for her- Sans following close behind her. They drag seats over from the other tables, and you grin at them.

 

        “Hey hey. You’re here. Did you win something, or are you a plus one?”

 

        “won a science thing. no one could figure out how to replicate my self-sustaining trash tornado.” You nod thoughtfully, absentmindedly cracking a few of your knuckles. Undyne slides a drink to you, and you glance into it. Is it… sparkling? Like, not just sparkly, no, light is coming _from_ it.

 

        “Is this magic infused?”

 

        “Hell yeah! It’s actually quite strong- but you took my spear and Papy’s magic attacks like it was nothing, so I thought you’d probably be able to handle it.” You raise an eyebrow at her, taking a sip of it. It makes your tastebuds practically explode. You smile, drinking it in earnest now.

 

        “woah there, pal. you may want to slow down.” Sans warns, and you scoff at him.

 

        “Whatever. It tastes good, and I haven’t been out for the purpose of having fun with friends ever in my entire life.” You pause after saying all that, looking down into the drink again. Sans and Undyne both start laughing at you, and you cross your eyes, glaring at them.

 

        “Sorry, punk! The drink is called unwanted honesty- it compels you to tell the truth.”

 

        “If you wanted to get to know me you could have just _asked_. No need to drug me with some truth telling juice.” You take another sip regardless- noticing that they both also have a drink. “Let’s play a drinking game with the unwanted honesty, then. It’s all we’re allowed to drink.”

 

        “never have i ever?”

 

        “SUPER cliche! I love it.” You all grin at each other. What better way to get to know each other?

-

        As with any game, it started out casual and innocent. It didn’t stay that way for long.

 

        “Never have I ever had SEX.” Undyne yells, making you roll your eyes. Real dirty, Undyne. When you’re the only one who doesn’t take a drink, they stare at you.

 

        “Awwwwee our little J still has her V card?” Undyne teases.

 

        “Uh, not technically?” You shrug, hoping they’ll drop it.

 

        “c’mon! question’s easy- you’ve either banged someone or you haven’t.” You sigh, leaning on the table.

 

        “Getting raped doesn’t exactly count as sex, does it?” They stare at you in shock, and you pick at the table. “Sans, it’s your turn.”

 

        “pal…”

 

        “Sans. It’s. Your. Turn.” He swallows, nodding.

 

        “heh, uh, never have i ever enjoyed at least one of my puns.” The mood slowly lightens up after that. Slowly.

 

        “Never have I ever…” You tap the top of the table thoughtfully. “Fantasized about someone you _know_ you shouldn’t have.” You watch them down the rest of their drink, laughing.

 

        “WHAT?!”

 

        “Ya filthy sinners!”

 

        “what, you’ve never thought about someone ya shouldn’t have? like asgore?”

 

        “Eww!” You make a face, shaking your head. “Gross! No, I will have you know that everyone I’ve fantasized about has been perfectly acceptable.” New drinks are brought to everyone. You all sit happily in silence for a while. When you glance at Sans, he snaps his head away, a blue hue tinting his face.

 

        “heh… so uh…”

 

        “We should go swimming some day. You said earlier that you had never been completely in water. I kinda want to see you do that.” Sans cringes at that.

 

        “i think i might sink.”

 

        “Maybe not, though!” You lean over, grabbing under his chin and tilting it way up so you can look underneath. “There’s no holes on the bottom of your skull- only where your mouth and eyes are. There’s air in your skull, yeah? You might float by just your head, depending on how heavy everything else is.” You reason, letting his face go and leaning back in your seat. He coughs awkwardly, looking back at us with an even darker blush. Undyne starts howling with laughter. You suddenly realise that you’ve had about eight drinks, that you feel warm, and that you’re probably drunk.

 

        “heh, m-maybe?”

 

        “Hah. Airhead.” You muse, and he narrows his eyes at you, giggling.

 

        “i’m quite smart, thank you very much.”

 

        “Sure, bonehead.”

 

        “how many numbers of pi can you name out?” You scoff at him, and he crosses his arms.

 

        “Pi doesn’t calculate level of IQ, stupid. But, hey, since you asked…” You take a deep breath, and start relaying all of pi that you’ve looked at. You have an almost flawless memory. He stops you at forty numbers.

 

        “okay, point made.” You smirk and throw back your drink, suddenly feeling restless.

 

       “Guys. We came to a rave themed party and we haven’t raved once.” You point out, and they each give you a pained look.

 

        “You’re gonna make us dance, aren’t you?” You make a pouty face.

 

        “i don’t dance.”

 

        “You guy’s aren’t gonna make me, someone who’s never had friends before, or gone dancing, dance all on my own, are you?” You wipe a fake tear away, and they grumble, standing up. You smile brightly, grabbing them both and dragging them into the middle of the floor. It doesn’t take long for Undyne to start moving along with the beat, but Sans takes some convincing.

 

        “not to dance around hanging with ya, but i don’t do the whole dancing thing.”

 

        “Awe, why not? Come on. No one cares. Undyne probably won’t even remember this. Look at her.” You both glance over at a very drunk Undyne, who doesn’t seem to be paying attention to anyone.

 

        “yeah, but…”

 

        “I don’t usually do this kind of thing either. Come _on_ bonehead.” You grab both of his hands, moving them in circles and swaying from one foot to the other, grinning. Everyone should have fun once in a while.

 

        “j…”

 

        “It’s easy, see? Like, hardly any effort needed.” He starts to move in time with you cautiously. “I never thanked you properly. For picking me up off the road, I mean. So, uh, thanks properly?” He chuckles.

 

        “it’s no biggie. it would have been ce- _mental_ to leave ya there.” You smile at him, letting go of one hand to spin. _What am I doing?_ You think to yourself, realizing that you’ve been almost flirting. This guy practically hates you. The music pauses then, and everyone freezes.

 

        “Hey, party people! It’s time for the couples competition! So, if you don’t have a partner, get the fuck off the floor!” You smile devilishly, keeping a tight grip on the hand still entwined with Sans’.

 

        “hey, what-”

 

        “It’ll be fun!” He sighs, shaking his head at you but not trying to pull away. Undyne gives you a wide grin as she passes you, and you realize that she may have been trying to set you up- and it’s practically working.

 

        “Alright! Let’s see how good all you drunk fucks can dance! Our judges are in the throng of you guys- if a guy with a massive beard or glow in the dark fur says you’re out- get the fuck out!” The DJ screams, starting the music back up again. You turn to him again, and he gives you a nervous chuckle.

 

        “the only dance i’m good at is dance dance revolution.”

 

        “That’s okay, you don’t have to do anything.” You whisper, grabbing his hand and twirling yourself under it. You do basically all the work, whispering for him to dip you or to spin you. You do a flawless job of making it look like you’re partner dancing- to the point where you’re one of the last two couples who haven’t been evicted yet. The whole time his blush gets brighter and brighter.

 

        “you, uh, really got some moves, heh.” He whispers as you spin so your back is to him and place his hands on your waist.

 

        “It’s like I said last time- ten straight years of vigorous training.” You whisper.

 

        “ALRIGHT, dancers! Only the two groups left! You can take a break. During that break, I want you to pick out the best dancer. Those two will have a dance battle- the winner of that will get free drinks for the rest of their life!” You grin at Sans, who scratches his neck. You can’t tell if he’s smiling or grimacing. You walk out into the middle of the dance floor (Sans sitting beside Undyne) and cross your arms, waiting for the other couple to decide. It takes a good four minutes, but eventually the taller of the two guys walks over.

 

        “Good luck to ya, mate.” He says, thickly accented. You nod to him.

 

        “Yeah, you too.”

 

        “What you two are gonna do is match up your dance to the music I decide to play! You’ll dance at the same time, and the judges will decide who was better at the end. Ready?” You both nod, and- of course- a hip hop song comes on first. You force yourself to remember various choreographies, piecing them together as you do them. The music switches up every forty seconds, and switches about eight times in a different genre of music every time. The crowd  of drunk people cheers loudly, and the guy against you is very clearly getting tired. The music ends, and you freeze in place- in the first arabesque (ballerina) pose. It’s probably pointless- but the DJ _did_ say to match up dancing with music, and no music would mean no movement. The judges come up, motioning for you to relax, and glance at each other.

 

        “Well…” Glowing bunny starts, glancing at the other judge, “You were better at the single dancing,” He points to you, then to the guy “But you were better in the partner dance.” You glance at your competition.

 

        “So…” The other judge, human but with a beard that reaches to his stomach says slowly, “You both get free drinks for life!” You smile, laughing out and giving the other guy a high five. You bound up to your friends, finding a hilarious situation. Sans has his hoodie up and his face buried in his hands, elbows up on the table, and Undyne is laughing- very clearly much more drunk than before.

 

        “J! OH MY GOD! I havvvvve to tell you what SSSSSSSSSANSY boy here juuuuuust admit to me!” She slurs out, and I smirk, raising an eyebrow at Sans.

 

        “Oh yeah? What did Sansy boy say?”

 

        “He SAID-”

 

        “would you look at the time? i think this fish got _tanked_. i think it’s time to take her home.” Sans interrupts almost desperately. You laugh, slinging Undyne over your shoulder. She laughs again, not even trying to resist you. You and Sans magane to force your way out of the crowd, getting a few amused looks at Undyne’s state, and finally you make it out. You breath in the outside air gratefully, sighing.

 

        “So.”

 

        “so.”

 

        “SoooooOOOooo.” Undyne drawls, and you snort out a laugh.

 

        “Right. I’m gonna walk Undyne home now. Uh, tonight was really fun. We should do it again sometime?”

 

        “yeah. the time i had was really off the _scale_. i gotta go the opposite way, so, see you later.” You nod at him and start down the street. Undyne’s place isn’t too far from the bar, and Alphys meets you when you get to the door, smiling gratefully. You gently put her in her bed upstairs- she had fallen asleep during your walk- and quietly move downstairs.

 

        “T-thank you.”

 

        “No problem. I’ll drop off her bike in the morning, so tell her not to worry about it.”

 

        “Y-you can stay t-the night!”

 

        “Nah, but thanks. I’ll see you later.” You shortcut home as soon as she closes the door behind you, landing directly in your beanbag chair, smiling. Tonight was a good night.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Some revealed information, and some new secrets! Will you ever STOP being mysterious?? Just as a side note, I rarely edit my work (I WILL completely trash all of my writing if I do), so let me know if you see a mistake in anything. Please. Love ya.


	9. You Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an exciting week, and then prove that heights are fine for you.

        You end up not seeing anyone for the entire week- which makes sense. Everyone probably has work. You did end up dropping Undyne’s motorcycle off, but it was really early, so you didn’t see either of them. Your phone, on the other hand, blew up the whole time. Most of the time it was the group chat, but Sans would text you occasionally in the middle of the night. Every single one was a pun, and you sent one in response every time, almost immediately. It’s thursday now, and you finish eating the last brownie of the batch you made at Asgore’s, when your phone rings. You answer it without looking, glancing at the time. One in the morning.

 

        “Hey.”

 

        “knock knock.” You pause, grinning.

 

        “Come in.” He starts to say the rest of the joke, but stops after the first syllable.

 

        “you let everyone into your place with no questions?”

 

       “Yeah, why not? I have, like, two fears, and those two aren’t gonna come knocking on my door.”

 

       “two things, huh?”

 

        “Yup.”

 

        “what two things are you afraid of?” You laugh, leaning back in the beanbag chair, getting more comfortable.

 

        “Why would I want to tell anyone my fears? It would be so easy for people to use them against me. Not that I think you would, but once I say them out loud, it gets easier for someone to find out about them, you know?” He stays silent for quite a while. Then he chuckles lowly.

 

       “you… wow. sorry. it’s just- when i think i get a read on you, you say something that completely throws me off.” He sounds almost distressed.

 

       “It’s not your fault. Old habits die hard, you know?”

 

        “you’ve made a habit of hiding yourself?”

 

        “Yeah.”

 

        “why?”

 

        “It’s…” You sigh, throwing an arm over your eyes, “A long story. A pretty heavy one to tell someone I’ve barely known a week. And not one that I would be able to tell over the phone.” He hums thoughtfully.

 

        “every time i’ve text you has been at god awful hours, but you answer them every time within minutes. do you ever sleep?”

 

        “I could easily say the same about you, you’ve been texting me every night at god awful hours without fail. But, no, I don’t. Sleep. Ever. I haven’t for, like, five years.” You admit. In the night, all you do is watch your camera, or sometimes to just think. It gets boring sometimes, but if you have something to work on, it’s extremely useful.

 

        “at all? five solid years of no sleeping?”

 

        “I mean, if I overwork myself, I’ll go unconscious- like last week. But those don’t count as sleeping, do they? I won’t wake up from those until enough time has passed, so I guess they could be considered mini comas?” You laugh, trying to play it off.

 

        “how are you still alive? don’t humans need sleep?”

 

        “Yeah. I’ll never die.” You try to make it sound cocky- but you’re sure it comes out as strained. Because that is also true. You cannot die- god knows you’ve tried.

 

        “you don’t sound too confident about that.”

 

        “Truth is truth whether I’m confident or not.”

 

        “what if i said i didn’t believe you?”

 

        “I’d say ‘good for you, stupid’, and laugh.”

 

        “i don’t believe you.”

 

        “Good for you, stupid.” You force out a laugh, and hear him sigh.

 

        “will you prove it to me? that you can’t die.” You think for a minute, before getting up and starting towards the stairs, heading up.

 

        “Sure. You know, uh, Brightwood apartments? Go to the parking lot behind it, and I’ll show you.”

 

        “uh, okay,” You push through the door at the top leading to the roof, and heading to the edge of the building that’s closest to the parking lot, “i’m here.”

 

        “Already- ah, yeah, I see ya. Look up.” You watch Sans’ dark silhouette shift, looking up at you. You give him a wave, turn your phone on speaker, stick it in your back pocket, and jump off the building.

 

        “what the-” You hear through your phone, falling for a few seconds, before landing face first on the pavement below, cratering it slightly. You feel quite a few things break on impact, but you slowly peel yourself off the ground, feeling everything repair itself slowly. Your bones snap right back into place, and you feel a tooth you hadn't known you knocked out grow back. You stand, facing Sans with a smile, and pull out your phone, hanging it up.

 

        “I’m indestructible.” You quip, winking at him. He just stands there, gaping at you.

 

        “you’re…”

 

        “Looks like I fell for you.” You say, throwing finger guns up at him and winking. He starts laughing, then, hysterically. You know that it’s shock and whiplash- who jumps off a building and then makes a pun? You start laughing, too, and you two stand there for a while, laughing at the blood stained crater you’ve made in the ground.

-

        The next day, you get a call from Papyrus at about five pm, and you stare at it for a second. You answer it, but don’t say anything, and you hear what seems to be wrestling on the other end.

 

        “IT IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, BROTHER!” You laugh, and everything on the other end goes dead silent.

 

        “Helloooooooo?” You draw out, stuffing a forkful of spaghetti into your mouth. You’re almost out, you muse to yourself.

 

        “YES, HELLO, J! MY BROTHER HAS ASKED ME TO CALL YOU AND ASK IF YOU-” You hear a screech, some static, and then what sounds like someone pounding on a door.

 

        “heh, got it.”

 

        “Sansy? You wanted to ask me something?” You ask in a singsong voice.

 

        “uh-”

 

        “BE BRAVE BROTHER! I BELIEVE IN YOU!” You hear Papyrus’ muffled shout.

 

        “so, undyne and alphys are goin on a date and, you know, wanna know if i wanna come with you?” He sounds almost pained, and you hum thoughtfully.

 

        “Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

        “uh, i dunno if it counts as a  _ date _ -”

 

        “IT’S A DATE!”

 

        “I’d love to, stupid. Is it tonight?”

 

        “nah, it’s tomorrow. it’s, at, uh, yeah, it’s at seven? i can pick you up? yeah?” You laugh, rolling your eyes.

 

        “Sure, bonehead. You know my apartment building. See you then. Now go give your brother his phone back.” You say, hanging up. Something warm blossoms in your chest, making you smile. This is dangerous, and you can’t find it in yourself to care. You stare at your phone for a moment, then call Undyne- only to hear a phone go off right outside your door, followed by some cursing. You walk over and open the door, Undyne falling at your feet, looking up at you sheepishly.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Surprise! You have super speedy healing! How on earth could you have gotten that? Also, Undyne is so nosy- but it's all for the best! Bit of a shorter chapter- I was in a bit of a time crunch, haha. Love ya.


	10. A Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot date with Sansy time ;)

        You pull Undyne to her feet by her collar, glancing around the hallway before closing the door.

 

        “How long,” You start, turning towards her, “Were you standing there, ear pressed up against the door?” She laughs uncomfortably, leaning against your tiny counter.

 

        “Pffft, not long, like, maybe an hour?” You shake your head at her.

 

        “JEEZ, Undyne. Don’t you think that standing there for so long would look… fishy?” She groans at you, hitting her head against the counter dramatically.

 

        “So, heh, you called me right after, though!” She grins at you, and you roll your eyes. God. You never realized having friends would be so much fun. You start to feel hope blossoming in your chest. Maybe you could have an okay life- maybe _He_ really didn’t ruin everything for you. You realize that you’ve been standing there blank eyed for too long, grinning back at Undyne.

 

        “Of course I did. You’re, like, my only friend other than Asgore. I mean, I haven’t got a chance to talk to Alphys that much, or Papyrus, honestly. I really have to do that whole quality time thing. Anyways, where we going tomorrow? Does it need to be fancy?”

 

        “HAH! You think we’re going somewhere fancy? Nah, just Grillbyz’.” You nod, glancing at the new pile of clothes you haven’t touched since last weekend.

 

        “I, uh, haven’t really... _acquired_ a specific style yet.” You muse out loud, wandering over to the pile. An idea comes to you suddenly, and you smile. You take off your shirt and pants and dive into the pile before Undyne can say a word. The pile is so massive that you can completely disappear into it.

 

        “OH MY GOD! WHAT are you DOING?! You’re such a weirdo!” She yells, and you laugh. You manage to put on a top and bottoms, and wiggle your way out, glancing down at yourself. A space hoodie and green cargo pants- you’re a little disappointed it didn’t come out ridiculous.

 

        “The pile has spoken,” You quip without missing a beat, “This is what I’ll wear.” You move over to the mirror in the bathroom. The hoodie shows your neck- and the scars there. If Sans saw the scars before, he didn’t say anything. WIth the lighting in Grillbyz’, though, he’ll see them for sure. And Alphys, too. You take a deep breath. Everything will be fine. There aren’t any mirrors in the place, so you won’t have to look at it. You bound back to Undyne, smiling.

 

        “So. Its official that I can outdrink you- considering how I not only won a dance competition, but _also_ carried your ass all the way back home.” You say with an over amount of casualness, and she glares at you.

 

        “Like hell you can.”

 

        “Oh, I definitely can carry you.” You take a step closer to her and scoop her right off her feet into bridle style.

 

        “Hey! If anyone is doing any carrying here, it’s gonna be me!”

 

        “But, this wasn’t how I carried you- nope. I walked around the city with you like-” You toss her a little bit, so she lands right on your shoulder, “this. I hope someone took pictures of it.” She screeches and pounds on your back, trying to twist and break free. You hold her tight, leaning to the side a little bit. You grab your phone from the counter and put it on the front camera, holding it at arm’s reach and way up in the air so you can get as much of Undyne in the picture as you can- keeping only half your face in the shot. As you take the picture she twists again, and you stumble to the side only a bit, making the picture blurry.

 

        “HEY! Did you take a picture?!” You laugh, sending it to the group chat. Spears suddenly come sloppily shooting at you, and you jump to the side- Undyne still in your hold.

 

        “Please- you think I don’t know how to dodge with a body in my arms?! I can do this with, like, three bodies!” You bellow. You do a backflip then, making Undyne yelp in surprise. You place her down then, and her expression is  a mixture of anger, betrayal, and admiration.

 

        “Y-you… What the HELL?!” She screams (a lot of screaming going on- you’re glad you’re the only one on your floor), and you stick your tongue out at her.

 

        “I got some mad skills!” You change back into your other clothes- your old clothes that you didn’t buy with Undyne, and flop onto the beanbag chair.

 

        “H-hey! I’m still not convinced you can outdrink me, punk!” You raise an eyebrow at her.

 

        “You willing to go on a date tomorrow hungover as fuck? Because I will prove it to you right now.” She grins.

 

        “Alphys has this stuff that gets rid of hangovers. Let’s do this punk!” You smirk at her, and you guys head to the liquor store down the street, buying much more than is probably necessary.

-

        You can outdrink Undyne hilariously easily. You get through about a quarter of the alcohol before she’s gone. And by gone, you mean she can’t walk two steps without stumbling, told you that Sans has a crush on you like five times, and won’t stop trying to tell you how much she loves you. You wonder what she’ll be like high. At some point, you decide to call Alphys.

 

        “Heyy. Undyne is, uh, fucking smashed.” You hear laughter on the other side.

 

        “I k-knew that was p-probably going to happen!”

 

        “Do you want me to drop her off at your place, last week style?”

 

        “Noooooooooooooo!” Undyne is suddenly on top of you, hugging you. “Is that my little cutie? I’mma have a sleep over at J’s place, it’s gonna be fun, I’ll drive home when I wake up tomorrow. Alphy, have I ever told you I love you? I love you. Yeah! You’re my FAVORITE nerd!” She yells, then stumbles over to your room and lands face first on your bed.

 

        “Uh…”

 

        “I guess she’s staying the night. She’s literally asleep on my bed.”

 

        “Heh, that’s fine. A-also, that picture you s-sent is so f-funny! Usually she’s t-the one to do stuff l-like that.”

 

        “Yeah, she looked so offended after I did that. Anyways, I should hide the rest of the alcohol in case she wakes up feeling thirsty. See ya tomorrow… _Alphy_.” You hang up and work on hiding the rest of the bottles, putting them inside an empty loose floorboard. You move over to Undyne, chuckling at her passed out, face smushed into my rarely used mattress. You pull her onto it properly, covering her up and making sure her head is on the pillow. You put a glass of water off to the side, so she’ll see it when she wakes up, and you sit on your bean bag chair, opting to watch videos rather than security footage - just in case Undyne wakes up. You don’t really want them to know about this part of your life. Not yet at least.

-

        A loud groan comes from your room, and you laugh, looking over at Undyne dying on your mattress.

 

        “How you feeling, champ?” You ask, and she groans again. You hear her gulping down the water as someone knocks on the door. You narrow your eyes, walking up and peeking through the peephole- Alphys. You let her in with a smile, pointing to the bedroom. You turn before you can see her expression at the state of your apartment, closing your laptop and wandering to your fridge. Empty, save for an empty container. You sigh, chucking it at the sink and closing the fridge. You really need to do some shopping. You lean against the wall as the pair come out of your room, grinning widely at Undyne.

 

        “You, uh, can definitely outdrink me, punk.” Undyne grumbles, and you wink at her.

 

        “Oh, there was no doubt about that. You’re just lucky I didn’t throw you over my shoulder again.” She groans, and Alphys laughs.

 

        “S-see you later!” Alphys says as she drags Undyne out of your apartment. A silence falls over the place, and you stand there for a while. It’s such a stark difference, going from one person with you to being completely alone. You’ve been so used to being alone that _one_ night with someone around you has completely fucked you up. You stand there, completely unmoving, staring at the door, for what feels like hours. When you look at the time, you realize it _has_ been hours. Three hours. You slowly get dressed and sit on your bean bag, staring at the security footage. Sometimes, you’ll catch someone doing something hilarious when they think they’re alone on the street. No such luck today. You groan loudly, closing your laptop in frustration and laying on the floor. Three years of watching nothing happen, and you’ve finally gotten bored of it. You make your phone float over to you with some effort- you really needed to work on your telekinesis more often- and text Sans. He calls you right as you’re about to hit send, making you instantly accept the call.

 

        “huh. that was fast.”

 

        “Yeah, I was just about to hit send on a text to you.”

 

        “heh, really? what did it say?”

 

        “Uh- why did the chicken cross the road?”

 

        “why?”

 

        “To get to the little idiot’s house.”

 

        “huh. not your best.” You scoff, eyes lighting up.

 

        “Alright, I’ve got another one. Uhh… Knock knock.”

 

        “who’s there?”

 

        “The chicken.”

 

        “the chi- oh. oohh.” You start laughing at his revelation. “okay that was clever.”

 

        “Thanks. Almost as good as ahenfor.”

 

        “ahenfor?”

 

        “Yeah.”

 

        “w-what’s ahenfor?”

 

        “Laying eggs, stupid.” He makes an offended cough.

 

        “how dare you!”

 

        “Hey, it’s not your fault you can’t keep up with my witty banter.”

 

        “i can.”

 

        “All previous evidence suggests otherwise.” He huffs, and you laugh at him.

 

        “so rude.”

 

        “Awe, don’t be mad. Teasing you is so fun.” You say the last part in a whisper, and you hear Sans cough slightly.

 

        “u-uh?”

 

        “Better have some clever backtalk ready for tonight, otherwise you’ll be hearing the insult ‘stupid’ a lot.” You warn, smiling to yourself.

 

        “about that, uh did ya want me to pick you up?”

 

        “Nah,” You glance around your crummy apartment, “I’ll meet you there.”

 

        “cool.” You both are silent for a while.

 

        “So, uh, is that what you called for? Or did ya wanna talk?”

 

        “oh! yeah, that was it. gotta save all the talking for later. hey, i’ve never thought about this before- i gotta ask if grillbz has any… dates.”

 

        “Honey dates are my favorite,” You start, moving the phone slightly closer to your mouth, “But I think whatever date you give me will by my new favorite.” You purr, before hanging up and laughing to yourself. You know, in the future, that this is going to come back at you. That these friends will hurt you- whether it’s them doing it or not- but you can’t force yourself to stop now. It’s too late for that.

-

        You ended up just staring blankly at your computer for the hours you had until seven, and you ended up getting there early. Really early. Half an hour early. This is a new kind of waiting then what you’ve been doing, though, so you don’t get bored at all. About fifteen minutes of waiting, you get a call from Alphys.

 

        “Hey, what’s up?”

 

        “H-hi! U-um, Undyne has a r-really bad h-hangover so we c-can’t go to d-dinner.” You immediately narrow your eyes, a shiver going down your back and a memory from last night coming back to you.

 

        “Oh _really_? Because Undyne told me just last night that you have a thing that completely gets rid of hangovers.” There’s dead silence on the other end, and then you hear muffled and hushed talking. You laugh into the phone, making it go silent again. You know what they’re doing.

 

        “U-uh-”

 

        “You’re trying to set me and Sans up- get us alone. Could have just said, you two. Because lying to me? Not cool. And it also won’t work- it’s impossible to lie to me without me knowing.” Uncomfortable laughing, and you sigh into the receiver. There’s suddenly a presence behind you, and you glance back instantly to see Sans.

 

        “D-don’t tell Sans we-”

 

        “Don’t sweat it. Gotta go, Sans is here.” You hang up without waiting for a response and smile at him.

 

        “heya. the other two already inside?”

 

        “Nope. Was just talking to them on the phone. Not gonna be able to make it apparently. Just gonna be me and you.” He pauses, blue slowly tinting his face. You smirk at him, walking into the diner. He hustles after you, and you hold the door open so he doesn’t run right into it, and follow him to a booth. You stare at each other across the table for a moment, and he glances away, still blushing.

 

        “s-so, what you getting?” You hum thoughtfully, tapping your bottom lip with your finger, still staring at him. An idea suddenly comes to you- but you’re not entirely sure if it’ll be offensive or teasing. Well, either way…

 

        “Does Grillby make ribs, by chance?” His mouth gapes open at that (at first you thought that he didn’t open his mouth at _all,_ but upon further observation, you found that it opens a minute crack when he talks) and you grin.

 

        “Sure do.” Grillby answers, suddenly standing beside your booth. You smile up at him, delighted at the mischievous crackle of his voice.

 

        “Well. I would love some ribs. What’ll you have, Sans?” You lean forward on the table a bit, looking innocently at him. He coughs slightly.

 

        “i’ll get the, uh, my usual.”

 

        “Drinks?”

 

        “Coke?”

 

        “ketchup.”

 

        “Be right back with that.” And with that, Grillby walks off. You take a second to really analyze Sans, filing all the information you gather about him in the back of your mind for future thought. He chuckles suddenly, and you snap out of your stare.

 

        “it’s almost like our roles have completely switched from last time we were in here.”

 

        “Yeah,” You smile and lean back in the booth, “With me sizing you up just now. But, hey, they’re for completely different reasons. So, I mean, that’s a step.”

 

        “why do you keep doing… this?”

 

        “What?” He motions between the two of you, and you raise an eyebrow at him, smirking.

 

        “that! exactly that. why?”

 

        “Why are you so bothered by it?” He huffs, his eyes drifting down- and pausing, staring at the scars on your neck. You had thought he maybe noticed them before- but no other lighting had been good enough, you guess.

 

        “how did you get those?” He asks, the pinpricks gone from his eye sockets. You stare at him for a long while. Maybe you should tell him? You know you’ll probably tell him one day. Is this really something you want to use to break the ice between being weird friends to possible relationship? No. No, it’s not. You decide to give him a hint, though. A small one.

 

        “Vigorous training every day for ten straight years." The line you've been telling him again and again falls off your lips easily. "Oh, and to answer your question from before, I do it because I like you. Damn, I set _you_ up to say that and it just flew right over your head. Well,” You grin at him, “I guess most things do, huh?”

 

        “god,” He grabs at the ketchup bottle already on the table, “i really can’t seem to _ketchup_ to you.” He goes to take a drink from the bottle, but it gets plucked from his hand by a fiery hand.

 

        “What have I told you about taking the ketchup off the tables. You _know_ I have stuff set aside for you that’s not like this stuff.” Grillby scolds, and Sans looks extremely put out.

  


        “Wow, Sans. That was _almost_ impressive.” You smirk, and suddenly the fire elemental has his attention turned onto you.

 

        “And you, stop encouraging him to break the rules.” You put your hands up and make a mock offended face.

 

        “Me- I would _never!_ How am I know supposed to know that you have a stash of Sans ketchup? And, plus, I didn’t _force_ him to mustard up a pun!”

 

        “You…” He trails off, his hands on his hips and a (you think) suspicious glare, “I’ve got my eye on you.”

 

        “I’ll take that as a condiment.” Sans snorts, and Grillby walks away, coming back a few seconds later with the food. Most of the time during eating, you two make food puns. At some point he makes it into a challenge- and you win it by sticking a rib in your mouth almost all the way and completely cleaning it off (he choked up what he was saying and wouldn’t stop blushing). It does take a bit of a turn at the end, though.

 

        “so. earlier you said you, heh, liked me? uh, what about me do you like?”

 

        “Well,” You place down your food down and rest your head between your entwined hands, “You’re funny. And likeable. And your first instinct was to protect your friends from me. I can respect that. I can feel that you have some kind of dark hidden secret- like, baggage you’re too afraid to tell anyone. For some reason, I have the urge to uncover that about you- I have the urge to uncover every piece of you. In, uh, a good way. And you’re cute- especially when you blush, getting all blue.” He looks completely shocked at the dump of reasons you have for him.

 

        “uh, wow, didn’t really expect that much on the first date, heh.” You shrug, tapping his foot under the table.

 

        “I mean, you can tell me to stop at any time. I, uh, tend to get close to people really fast. It’s like- um… My life in in a constant, I dunno, war time? So, for me, it’s all or nothing. And I’ve been having a whole lot of nothing lately,” You shrug again, “Just, like, tell me to fuck off when you’ve had enough.”

 

        “i know the feeling. and, heh, how did you even know about the whole dark baggage thing?”

 

        “It, uh, takes one to know one? I haven’t been very subtle about mine, but I used to be, so I know the signs.” He nods thoughtfully, before his phone suddenly starts to ring. He glances at it, throws me an apologetic smile, and answers it.

 

        “what is it? i’m a little, uh, busy.” You hear the slightly muffled voice of Asgore on the other end, and you’re instantly put on edge. Sans throws you an almost panicked look. “i’ll be there soon. and i’m bringing my date.” He hangs up before Asgore can answer, throws the cash for the food onto the table, and stands up.

 

        “What’s up?” You ask, following him instantly.

 

        “no time to explain. you’ll want to be there, though. i’m gonna teleport us there.” He reaches for your hand. You almost tell him that you can teleport yourself- but decide against it, instead stepping close to him and letting yourself be teleported into an absolute nightmare of yours.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I'm sorry for being gone the past week- my entire family has been on vacation and being with them is really draining, emotionally, physically, and mentally. More chapters coming soon, I pinkie promise. Love ya.


	11. Nothing Is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show off a few of your moves, and then your past is told.

        You stare at the scene around you, almost uncomprehending. Almost. Surrounding you is one of your worst nightmares. Clones. Clones of _His_ right hand man- clones that had made your life hell for ten straight years- all under the command of _Him._ And they’re attacking Asgore’s mansion. There’s a solid minute of you standing frozen, muscles not responding, memories trying to resurface. But, after that minute, you’re filled with blinding rage.

 

        You’re sure you screamed, but you can’t remember making that decision. You’ve called your magic to you- and called the attention of every clone in the area. You force yourself to call upon all of your magic at once, in a blind attempt to protect and destroy. You jump into a large group of clones, all of them hitting you with their weapons- both blade and bullet, but you ignore that, slicing them easily with your magic swords. You also call on your skull friends from inside the void, directing them in your mid to kill everything with one specific face. You tear open holes to the void and leave them there, so the clones run and fall into them. You jump up into the air, holding yourself above everyone with magic, and grab as many souls as you can. You throw them all way up into the air, then let go of them, so the fall to the ground kills them.

 

        You’re back on the ground, slicing at anything you can reach, shooting swords conjured in the air at what you can’t. You realize, in the back of your mind, that the rage is starting to turn to fear and panic. You will not let them take you, or your friends, or _anyone_ ever again. Not if you can help it. And you can- _He_ made the mistake of giving you that ability.

 

        The numbers in the horde start to dwindle, and their bodies are already slowly starting to melt into the ground. You pause, panting slightly. You feel someone behind you- and you spin in just enough time to watch a blade swing clean through your bicep. You hear your arm hit the ground with a thud. Four swords from all sides impale the clone, and he falls to the ground, revealing Sans and Asgore looking horrified directly at you. You close your eyes, send out a soul detector around the ground to make sure no one is left, before sending your skull friends back into the void, closing up all the portals to the void, and collapsing to the ground on top of your arm.

-

        You wake up not long after. You can tell before even opening your eyes because you can hear Sans and Asgore still freaking out about it.

 

        “How is somebody, human or not, able to do all of that? Does she… Do you think that she has more than one soul?”

 

        “that’s crazy. it’s insane! she’s a good person- i know she is!”

 

        “I agree…” Asgore sighs heavily, “But, I know, If she thought it necessary, or the lesser of two possible evils, she would have chosen to absorb souls.” You risk cracking open your eyes- not as bright as you thought it would be. You feel your arm tingle, growing back. You slowly sit up, and you feel the pair completely freeze. You’re in some kind of room, and they’re sitting on either side of the bed you’re in. You glance at your arm- it had been messily bandaged up. You tear it off, and your arm starts to grow slightly faster.

 

        “I have a lot of explaining to do. And, uh, it’s going to be crazy, but I hope you both will believe me, because it’s true.” You start, trying your best to move as little as possible. You don’t want to scare either of them away.

 

        “how the fuck did you just do that? you were teleporting and using more than one type of magic. i don’t even think you knew half of what you were doing.” Sans breathes, and you scratch the back of your neck, sighing, and flopping back onto the bed.

 

        “For any of this to make sense, we’re going to have to start from the beginning.”

-

        Your very first memory is getting trained by your father. Even before you could walk, he was teaching you how to defend yourself. How to hold weapons. He was obsessed with it.

 

        “Daddy has mean people after him, and won’t be able to protect you forever, so you’ll have to protect yourself.” He would always say whenever you asked why. He wasn’t great at being a dad- he was too paranoid, he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to properly take care of someone. He didn’t force you to train all the time, though. He would stop whenever you asked to. And you asked to stop quite often. You didn’t want to do the same thing every day- you were a kid. He didn’t have it in him to force you to do something you didn’t want to. Despite him being not the best father, you still had him wrapped around your finger.

 

        And then you turned twelve. That’s when _He_ found the both of you. It made sense, why he was training you. No amount of training could have prepared twelve year old you for fifty clones completely surrounding your house out in the middle of a forest. You’re still not sure how _He_ managed to find your father. You ended up being able to take out three of them before you were injected with a tranquilizer.

 

        You woke up in a cell, chained to the ceiling by your wrists, a full meter off the ground. Many others are in the cell with you, in similar positions. There were humans and monsters in the cell with you- at first, you were terrified of them. This was years before the monsters were freed from the underground- but you got over it when you realized that they were also kidnapped. You did notice that you were the only kid in the cell, and later found that you were the only kid in the entire warehouse.

 

        Every hour, a clone would swap someone out, the person they bring back looking beaten and horrible, sometimes not even conscious. Every time they took you, the clones would do something different. They would rape you, cut you,sometimes they would just yell at you. A few times, they would just put you in an empty and dark room, leaving you there for hours. They wouldn’t feed you, and then they would feed you too much. At some point, they took out your uterus, apparently annoyed at your period.

 

        Things like that went on for years. Throughout the years, your mentality never broke. They would move you from cell to cell, and you created a map in your mind. You would listen to every conversation they had, gradually finding out information that the clones had slipped up. The clones called what they were doing to ‘training’, and the cells you were constantly being moved to were ranked somehow. You were the only one who had lasted as long as you have. Time blended together for you, but you know that at two years in there, the second phase would start.

 

        During the ‘second phase’ you didn’t see a cell. You stayed tied to a bed the entire time. Somehow, they had figured out how to keep all monster souls intact long enough after death for someone to absorb them. Once you had absorbed the first monster soul into your body, they spent a long time experimenting with both your souls. When a soul gets absorbed, it stays separate from the other soul, but the person can control the magic gained from it. They injected the monster soul with determination, which forced it to completely meld with mine. They did that many times, forcing monster souls into yours.

 

        And then they started trying it with human souls. Since your soul now wasn’t technically a human soul anymore, it would allow the human soul into your body, but it wouldn’t meld with your soul. Injecting monster souls with determination worked, so they decided to take away determination from the human souls. Once they took enough away, the humans souls could be forced with your amalgam of a soul, and then they would pump the determination they took from the soul into you. You’re not sure how many they gave you- you were pretty drugged up during it, but you’re pretty sure it was a lot.

 

        Your mentality was starting to fade, taking more effort to keep yourself sane than what you had left in you. But you kept on. You desperately held onto a string of something that kept you going- your father. You could focus on him through all the pain and confusion. Sometimes it was you being mad at him, blaming him. Sometimes it was you wishing you had trained more often with him. Sometimes it was you just filtering through memories of him. But it was ultimately him that kept you going.

 

        And then, one day, you were thrown into a large area. A clone walks into the room, and starts to attack you. You barely manage to fight it off, having no idea how to use your magic and weak from not being able to physically use your muscles. You think you were about seventeen when they started this. You were forced into that arena type place every other day, and placed in a padded cell when you weren’t in the cell. They started feeding you well. You were being trained. You were being made into an absolute killing machine. A weapon. Not only that, though, they were teaching you to do everything in that arena. Sometimes you would be killing clones, sometimes you would be learning about etiquette. Sometimes they were teaching you to dance. They were honing your skills in every area of life. You were at the top of your health. Your last test was a sort of obstacle course.

 

        You were brought to a different room- a massive one- and you were told that if you failed this, you would die. Honestly, at that point, you weren’t sure if you wanted to live anymore anyways. One last test, you decide, and then you’ll be killing yourself. You had already figured out all of the weaknesses of the little area you were brought through. You also know about the general area of some sort of armory. You heard a clone talking about it when it thought you were completely drugged out of your mind.

 

        The test makes you go through everything you were forced to learn, genuinely almost killing you very many times. You end up getting to the other side of the room, and you’re instantly drugged up and dragged through the place yet again. They ti you to a table, and you can already sense that there’s much more tension in the room than usual.

 

        They started placing electrodes all over your body, and you got the feeling that you weren’t about to get just electrocuted. For some reason, they wait for the drugs to wear off completely. You knew better than to use your magic here, knew better than to tear out of the restraints. They would just instantly drug you back up again. They wait until you’re completely normal before they start. The shocks they put through you are like nothing you’ve ever felt before- like white hot liquid waving through your body. You know you’re screaming, and you’re sure you’ve ripped through the restraints, but you can’t move anyways. Every single muscle in your body has seized up. It feels like it lasted for hours. It very well could have been. It stops suddenly, and you’re panting on the table, twitching. A clone cuts you, then. It’s a small cut. Doesn’t hurt a bit. You stare at it, watching a trickle of blood pour out of it, before watching it close up. Within seconds, it completely healed. not a scar left behind.

 

        Experiments with how far your newfound power can go started. It started with small cuts, moving to progressively more dangerous things. They cut off your head, once, and completely incinerated the rest of your body. It took a week, but you grew back your entire body, scars and all. They tried to keep you out of commision while they were doing everything, but you had built up an immunity to the tranq they were using. You can probably thank the healing they gave you. You were about twenty one when they gave you healing. And, in the year they were fucking around with you, you had made a plan.

 

        You know exactly where the armory is, and you know that they keep enough explosions to take down a building. So, when you’re being brought to your padded cell, the clones not really holding you tightly because you _should_ be drugged beyond reason, you take them both out with your magic. You don’t even bother to do anything with your chains, you just start sprinting. Clones come after you from random doors almost instantly, and you sprint ahead of them all, eyes locked on the door that reads out ‘Armory’. You feel tranquilizers being shot into you, but you ignore them, kicking through the door and locking it behind you. You arm yourself with as many weapons as you can carry, and then you start on the explosives. You hoist a bag of it over your shoulder, then take a deep breath.

 

        You burst through the door, guns blazing. You make your way through the warehouse, dropping explosives every so often, not sure how close they have to be. You end up finding some kind of information hub room. You grab whatever you can still hold before placing an explosive and moving on. You pause when you get to the cells. You don’t really want to kill them all, but you personally would rather be dead than go through what they’re going through. And you can’t risk someone here being able to do what you can do, and ending up being a minion of these guys. So, you run through this area, too, dropping explosives, killing clones, and not looking at the prisoners.

 

        At some point, you manage to find the exit, and you ditch the bag of C4 and sprint away from the warehouse. Trees surround you, and you want to take a second to breath in the fresh air, or take in nature, or to bask in the sun. But you don’t. Instead, you click the button on the remote, and you’re being thrown forward. Debris hits you in the back, and you hit the ground hard. You stay there for a very long time, too scared that if you move, something bad will happen. When you do finally look behind you, you see the warehouse completely demolished, and dust mixing with blood. You make your way into a city you can see from a distance, smiling despite yourself. You’re finally free.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. HUGE information drop here. Poor reader. I'm debating making a side fic for this that tells in detail about reader's time in captivity. Would anyone want that? Let me know? Love ya.


	12. Things Are Handled Perfectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how to handle relationships. At all.

        Sans and Agore stare at you, completely horrified. During your story, the arm that got severed had grown back completely. After a few minutes of silence, you start to panic. They’re angry now, aren’t they? Because you put them all at risk. They won’t ever want to see you again, and it’s all your fault.

 

        You stand up suddenly, making them both jump. You start to open your mouth to say more, but you stop. Not trusting your words, you bolt out of the room. You fight back tears. You feel horrible. You had expected rejection from the beginning- why are you crying now?? When had you become so weak?! You teleport away from them and into your apartment, tripping on your beanbag chair.

 

        You lay on the ground for a long time, trying to control your emotions. When you force yourself to calm down a bit, you start thinking up of a plan. You’ll take some of the cameras you have around the city and put them all over your friend’s places. Where they live, their route to work, and around their workplace. You admit it’s probably considered creepy and stalkerish. But it’s worth it, if they’re still alive and able to live a normal life. Even if that means you can’t be a part of them. They’ll move on quickly though. You were only in their lives for a meagre week. And you can still follow Asgore’s requests through texts. They’ll be okay never seeing you again. Right?  
-  
        Many hours later, you sit fuming at your computer. You couldn’t figure out how they got to Asgore’s. They seemingly just appeared there. Considering the fact that you can teleport, that makes sense. But they didn’t teleport when you were fighting the clones. So… maybe someone opened a massive doorway for them to walk through in a blind spot of your camera? If either thing is true, that spells massive trouble for you.

 

        And, another thing spells out trouble for you. Seeing your not long friends in the cameras all over the place is killing you- and you don’t know why. When had you become so clingy? You curse yourself. You knew you shouldn’t have done this. You’ve just made things harder for yourself. Fuck. And, on top of that, Sans and Asgore won’t stop trying to call you, and you’ve gotten about a hundred texts from each of them. You skim them, just in case something serious happens, but you don’t reply to either of them.

 

        Your attention is drawn to the cameras, and you watch as Undyne tears out of her house and starts sprinting down the street. It takes you a second to realize that she’s barreling down the street that leads to your apartment. You put a seal on the door of your apartment, and add a soundproof wall of magic on your floor, glad yet again that you’re the only person on your floor. As expected, a few minutes later, you hear a loud thump against your door.

 

        “WHY WON’T YOU PICK UP THE PHONE, PUNK!” She screeches, knocking loudly on the door. “ANSWER THE DOOR! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!” You ignore her screaming with difficulty, taking shaky breaths. Eventually, she stops yelling, and you hear some scuffling, and then nothing. You think she might have left.

 

        “I’m sorry…” You whisper, barely even audible to yourself.

 

        “You’re scaring me, punk… I’m not sure how human relationships work, but monsters? We bond with others fast. We have a better sense of what someone's soul is like.” You feel your heart wrench. This is so unlike Undyne. You can feel your resolve start to waver. You don’t want to hurt them, or get hurt yourself. You know that everyone’s lives would be easier without you in it. You hear a huff, and then footsteps. You cover your mouth, waiting until she leaves. And then, for the first time in your life, you begin to sob.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I know, a but of a short chapter. Ever since i went on holiday last week, I've gotten this weird block. It'll pass soon, though. Also, sorry if this chapter looks weird? I've done the majority of it on my phone. If it's super off I'll fix it. Love ya.


	13. No Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small amount if progress is made, and you take a lovely trip.

        You, for a long time, stay in that apartment. You read everyone’s text, of course, just in case something is wrong. Nothing ever is. And the texts make everything just that much more painful. Even Toriel and Frisk tried to reach you, even though you had never met them. You had gotten a headache that seems to only be getting worse, which should be setting off red alarms off- your body heals automatically, hello! But it doesn’t. You just sit there on the floor, trying to find any trace of Him while also making sure your friends (ex-friends?) stay safe. You feel so burnt out that you almost fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book. A text from Asgore saying he’s in danger and needs you right away. You had almost teleported directly to his house- but you had been smart enough to check the camera at his place. You stare at him calmly sipping at some tea on his porch, a second cup sitting on a small table, presumably for you. That time, you had answered him. In fact, you had called.

 

        “J-”

 

        “Do not lie to me again. Invite someone else over for tea.” You force yourself to speak completely emotionlessly, and hang up instantly. He doesn’t talk to you for the rest of the day.

 

        Almost a week later, you realize that there are sewer tunnels leading all the way out of the city, and you had managed to set up the cameras just right so you couldn’t see them. You end up punching through a wall in a fit of anger at yourself. How could you be so stupid?! You take two days to scour the entire sewer system under the city (which is a lot- Ebott is a massive city), and only find traces where the clones exited the tunnels. The trail of activity goes dead not even ten feet at any given exit place. They could get anywhere in the city quickly, you not noticing a thing. You end up getting more cameras and hiding them all around the sewers. He probably won’t risk another attack so soon, but maybe He will still use the sewers. You’ll have to wait and find out.

 

        By the third week of you not seeing anyone, the texts had diminished to almost never. Usually Asgore had given you a job to do every week, but he hasn’t yet. You consider ditching your apartment and just living on the streets, stealing internet from other places. It’s not like you really need the apartment anyways. You rub at your head angrily, as if you could rub the headache away, and decide to hack into a satellite. The governments always get nervous when this happens- you’re lucky that you’re smarter than anyone on the team there, so you can stay hidden.

 

        Just as you bring up the images from three weeks ago, your phone goes off- an alarm that means that everyone in the group has gathered together. You pull up the camera to the outside of everyone’s house, and watch as everyone starts heading down the road towards your apartment, Undyne in the lead. You pale instantly. You won’t be able to handle it if they all come here at once. You pull up cameras from inside of your building and silently wait, your breath slowly picking up. You grab your phone and laptop and dart to the door, opening it to find Sans standing there. He steps into your apartment, forcing you to take a step back, keeping himself between you and the exit.

 

        “heya, pal. we need to talk.” He tells you, almost demanding. You try to open your mouth to say something, but nothing come to you. You pull up a blank. The sounds of everyone rushing up the stairs makes you take a few more steps backwards.

 

        “I’m sorry.” You murmur, dropping your tech to the floor as you step through a doorway into the void. You slowly drift, your eyes frantically trying to adjust to seeing every colour and no colour at the same time. No living being should be aware of this place. The lack of anything and everything, it’s both overwhelming and underwhelming at the same time. You never get used to the feeling of being in here. Somehow, your magic seems to rival the lack of anything in the void. When something stays in here for too long, it starts to deconstruct. The atoms in it decide they don’t want to be there anymore, and just float away. You, though, whenever your body starts to deconstruct, atoms made by your magic instantly replace the ones lost. You find some comfort in the feeling of being taken apart and repaired at the same time. The feeling of immense pain and instant relief lets you relax.

 

        You realize, then, that you’re weak. You’ve just run away from your problems like a little kid. You realize that you’re pathetic. A skull bumps into you gently, and you turn towards the giant creature, patting its nose comfortingly. These things are the only thing you’ve found that are alive in the void. They’re the only thing that you’ve found in the void at all. And they beg for attention whenever you’re around. Who would’ve thought that all these huge monsters want is some love? You find yourself surrounded soon, and you let out a sigh. Even in the void, you can’t be alone.

 

        Your thoughts are pulled to the monsters in your apartment. You suppose that you should at least talk to them. You do deserve their rejection, and prolonging it isn’t helping anything, is it? No. It’s not. You sigh, giving the closest skull one last pat, before popping back into existence. You com back in the bedroom to avoid colliding with someone or shooting them into the void. And, also to give yourself just one last second of hesitation. You hear the muffled voices of everyone through the closed door, and you let out a small smile. And then you open the door.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Short chapter AGAIN. I'm horrible. But the next chapter is going to be a long one, I promise! Love ya.


	14. Everyone Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a chat with everyone... or does everyone have a chat with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So, before you start reading, I want to direct your attention to two things. First, I GOT FANART!! I AM SO PUMPED BECAUSE OF THIS!! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! 
> 
> https://i.imgbox.com/bmGQhhYL.jpg
> 
> And secondly, I have a tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-b7itz 
> 
> You can ask me things and such if you so please! I'll be posting there when I update here. Anyways, on with the story!

        You come out to see everyone looking horrified. Papyrus is trying to calm down Undyne, who’s yelling at Sans, who’s trying to talk to Asgore and Alphys. You clear your throat, and everyone goes completely silent, their heads snapping to look at you. You cough slightly, rubbing the back of your neck.

 

        “Uh, how long was I gone?” You ask tentatively, waiting for the worst. You’re not sure what would be the worst- them yelling at you, or them calmly telling you that they hate you now. What you didn’t expect was to be picked up and squashed between Undyne and Papyrus. You make a confused noise that’s muffled by Papyrus’ shirt. Everyone starts yelling at you all at once- even Asgore- and all of it is concern- not anger and hatred. You squirm your way out of the death grip and take a few steps away from everyone. You feel something like hope spark up in your chest, but you refuse to let it settle. You don’t want to be crushed any more than what’s already going to happen.

 

        “I understand that you guys are mad,” You start, and everyone quiets down, staring at you intently, “I tried to get close to you guy _knowing_ that you would guys would probably get targeted and hurt from the beginning. And I’m sorry for that. And I understand if you guys hate me now-”

 

        “Whaaaaat?! Why would we hate you?!”

 

        “B-because I went in knowing you guys would get hurt? Because I was selfish? Because I didn’t, uh, warn you guys or something?”

 

        “J… I knew from the beginning that you carry such things with you, and I did not try and stop you from getting close to my dear friends. And they all know this as well, I presume”

 

        “YES! I KNOW ASGORE WOULD HAVE WARNED US OF YOU!”

 

        “WHAT? You think we’re too weak to handle a little bit of baggage?! YOU THOUGHT WRONG!”

 

        “Y-yeah!”

 

        “heh. you’re not the only one with baggage. you don’t see us backing down, do you?” You stare at everyone, your throat closing up. You don’t deserve these people in your life. They don’t deserve to go through what you know you’ll put them through. But, of course, that hope is sparking up again. You feel like you’re about to burst.

 

        “You guys are really too good for me.” You mutter out loud, and suddenly everyone is hugging you. You sigh. “Guys, this is gross levels of cheesy. Is this what you all marched over here for?”

 

        “YEAH it is!”

 

        “Did you really believe we would have let you stay away from us?” Asgore and Undyne say at the same time, and you smile.

 

        “SO!”

 

        “how can we help?” You stare at everyone determined faces. This is not at all what you were expecting, but you’ll take it over anything else that could have went down.

-

        Everyone sits in random places around your apartment, all absorbing everything you’ve told them. Which is, well, pretty much everything.

 

        “So… You put cameras up all over where we go? Oh my god, that’s so creepy, nerd!” Undyne laughs, and you cough awkwardly.

 

        “Y-yeah, I _know_ it’s creepy! But I couldn’t do anything else! _Anyways,_ I’m not too sure what you guys can do, specifically, to help me. Constantly be on guard. Be on the lookout for groups of people, or for anyone following you. Um…” You trail off, trying to think.

 

        “U-um… I could g-get acsess to t-the traffic c-cameras.” Alphys offers meekly.

 

        “Really? I’ve never been able to get into a collective camera system in the city. I could go from building to building and hack into all the systems set up like that, but that took too much effort. Having access to every in the city would be really helpful, Alphys! Then I could put all of my cameras in the sewers and monitor down there.” You give her a smile, and she nods back awkwardly.

 

        “so what if you find something? what’s the game plan?”

 

        “Well… The clones run on a hive mind. Any information gathered by one is instantly relayed to all other clones. And, uh, heh, I have this weird ability. I can tap into people’s minds and search for specific things. I could figure out where home base is, or where the nearest warehouse is, or _any_ kind of information. It’s a two way street, though. The clone would be able to pick something out of my brain and spread it to every other clone. We’d have to act fast. Like, the instant I’m apart from the clone fast.”

 

        “Alright. And, when we get to wherever the clone’s brain tells us?” You pause there, thinking. Then you shrug.

 

        “Improvise? I’m not sure what to expect. And, well, I was trained to do these kinds of things. And I can’t die.”

 

        “What about us, punk?”

 

        “You, uh, wouldn’t be going to the base. I’m thinking I call you guys when I get there, and also take a tracker with me. If I end up getting captured, you guys will know where I am. You could get help.” Everyone stares at you in dead silence.

 

        “THAT IS A HORRIBLE IDEA!” Papyrus announces, and everyone nods in agreement.

 

        “If anyone has any better ideas, I’m all ears.” No one says anything, and you nod. “Right. If anyone can come up with anything better before we another attack happens, we’ll do that. But, for right now, that’s the plan. And, well, other than that, all we have left to do is wait. Carry on life as usual. Just, uh, Alphys, I’ll need to work with you on something with surveillance. I have an idea, and if it works, I won’t have to stare at video footage all day.” She nods, and there’s a beat of silence.

 

        “Well. You definitely can’t stay here. Wanna move in with me an’ Alph, nerd?!”

 

        “I-I agree!”

 

        “heh, yeah. no offense, but this place kinda blows.”

 

        “Uh,” You start, glancing around. Yeah, they’re right. “You know what? Sure. Honestly, it might be a good idea for everyone to be in one location. It’ll be easier if they target a house with everyone already there as backup. And if someone goes missing, we’ll all know, like, right away.”

 

        “YEAH! It’ll be, like, a MEGA sleepover ALL the time!”

 

        “OH, GOODIE! I LOVE SLEEPOVERS! SANS, CAN WE?!”

 

        “uh, s-sure?” You smile at everyone, who each give you smiles back.

 

        “My mansion is the only place big enough to comfortably house me.” Asgore says, and everyone’s heads turn to him.

 

        “And it’s a mansion. Thanks, Asgore.”

 

        “Oh dear.” Everyone starts laughing, and just for a moment, everyone forgets the horror chasing you. Just for a moment, everyone is content.

-

        Little did they know, that would all be ending soon.

 

        “So, you’ve made yourself some friends.” _He_ scoffs, leaning back in his chair and getting comfortable. You had certainly been giving a name for yourself. Three weeks ago, _He_ had sent out clones to test you. You had failed. Or passed, depending. No matter. Soon, you won’t be able to do _anything_ unless _He_ orders you too. Yes. Very soon.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. So, in case you missed it, i have a tumblr now! Scroll up to the top if you want it! Also, check out the art up there! Anyways, yay, everything turned out alright! Or has it? HmmmMMmM. Love ya.


	15. A Sleazy Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party mansion is finally together!

        You sit next to Alphys, both of you completely absorbed in your laptops. You had created a program that recognizes faces, big groups of people, and anyone in a mask. It send a notification to your phone if any of those things are picked up by a camera- and it works. Only, you have to manually add it to every single camera. Ebott is a big city- which means a lot of cameras. Even with two of you, it’s going to take forever.

 

        Everyone had moved into Asgore’s mansion semi permanently, and no one seems to be that bothered by it. Which is surprising, right? People aren’t usually this stoked about having to move somewhere else because their lives are in danger? Anyways, you and Alphys had started working right after you had moved in, and have been working for six hours. You’re not even a quarter done. At some point, Alphys huffs, and you throw her an apologetic smile.

 

        “Sorry. We’ve been at this for a while. You can go ahead do anything else- this is pretty exhausting.”

 

        “W-what about y-you?” You shrug, looking away from her and back at the computer, typing away.

 

        “This is all I’ve been doing for, like the better part of three years. I’m used to it. Plus, don’t need sleep, so I’m good to go. I’ll probably get down a quarter of this by tomorrow-” You’re interrupted by Undyne busting the door clean off it’s hinges.

 

        “ALRIGHT NERDS! We’re all going out!” She shouts, scooping Alphys under one arm and dragging you by the collar. You let yourself be pulled along, helping in no way, waving at the other three staying in the house as you pass them. Asgore chuckles, Papyrus encourages Undyne, and Sans just waves back with a lazy grin.

 

        “Where we going?” You ask when Undyne places you leaning against a wall in your room.

 

        “Some fancy ass place. Asgore is taking us. We’re getting a separate room and EVERYTHING!”

 

        “So, uh,” You glance at Alphys, who’s giggling silently on your bed, “Why are we all in my room?” Undyne pauses rummaging through your stuff to give you a ‘really?’ look.

 

        “No offense, punk, but you have NO fashion sense!” You sigh heavily, trying to keep a smile off your face. You fail. You end up being forced into a dark blue circle style dress that ends just above your knees. You sigh, looking at the heels she’s trying to make you put on - four inch black pumps.

 

        “Really?”

 

        “It’ll look so c-cute!” Alphys exclaims (leading you to believe they were her idea), Undyne nodding enthusiastically.

 

        “Plus, you’re like, five foot NOTHING!” You huff, glaring up at her. She grins widely. “Oh. My. God. Are you ACTUALLY five foot nothing?!”

 

        “I WILL throw you over my shoulder and run around the house. Five foot nothing can still kick your ASS.” You grumble, pulling on your hair.

 

        “Your height matches your hair.” You glare at her with renewed vigour, and she hold the pumps up to you with a meaningful look. You groan loudly and take them from her, sliding them all. WHy did you let her talk you into getting those, again? While putting them on, you see Alphys try and sneakily whisper something to Undyne, and your eyes narrow playfully.

 

        “I knew you had something to do with this!” You shout, and Alphys nods while Undyne bounds out of the room. She comes back not even ten seconds later with a black tattoo choker about two of your fingers thick. You sigh heavily and let Undyne place it around your neck. They both step back, looking you up and down. You roll your eyes, spinning three times on one foot smoothly, and stopping with your arms wide, facing the pair. They look ecstatic.

 

        “P-perfect!” You give the two a look, and realise they look a little too pleased.

 

        “You two are up to something.” You growl, and their grins go wide.

 

        “I’m gonna go see how the others are doing.” Undyne sprints out of the room at that, and you raise an eyebrow at Alphys, who gives you a completely innocent smile. You have a feeling that this is going to be a long night.  
-  
        You realise what they’re up to as soon as you realize you hadn’t seen Sans since they dressed you up. They had insisted you stay behind with them to ‘help’ them with ‘something’. And so now you’re in the backseat of their car.

 

        “Did you two… Did you watch my outfit up with whatever Sans is wearing?” They shoot panicked looks at you, and you smile smugly to yourself. Before going completely pale. “WHY would you guys do that?!”

 

        “W-well…”

 

        “We thought it would be CUTE! You guys BELONG together!” You make a weird noise somewhere between a groan and a shout, leaning back in your seat roughly.

 

        “You guys are evil.”

 

        “Nah! You love me.” You roll your eyes, smiling. Yeah, you kinda love them both. You roll up to the place- it really is fancy- and follow the couple into the giant entrance. They lead you through to the second floor, all the way to the corner. You walk in to see that half the walls are window. When the door closes behind you, the entire rest of the restaurant is completely silenced. And there’s a separate door that waiters are coming in and out of. It’s easily the nicest thing you’ve ever been to.

 

        “YOU’RE FINALLY HERE!” Papyrus bellows happily, and your eyes are drawn to the table. Papyrus is wearing a bright orange suit, Asgore a black one, and Sans is wearing a blue one that matches your dress exactly. And it seems that he can’t take his eyes off you. You very slowly smile at him, and suddenly Alphys and Undyne are dragging you towards the table and setting you right next to Sans.  
-  
        It’s after everyone has already started eating their meals that you realize everyone has pretty much left you and Sans to talk on your own. And, wow, could you two talk. You laugh, then, imagining the scene that Sans has described to you- him just standing at the bottom of a pool. You’re not sure how you got on the topic of swimming, but you remember that you talked about this back in the bar.

 

        “My statement from before still stands. You might just float at your head. Could you imagine trying to get water out of there? I wanna take you swimming and test my theory out. If it doesn’t work, then I’ll just hang out with you at the bottom. Or we could get you a tonne of floaties!” You laugh, tapping his skull before turning back to your food. Monster food is easily the best thing you’ve ever tasted. Surprisingly, steak was the least expensive thing on the menu.

 

        “if you wanna, i’m down.” You grin at him suddenly, leaning close to whisper where you imagine his ear would be.

 

        “Glad it didn’t take much to convince you to get me wet.” You lean back quickly, before anyone notices what happened, munching away innocently on your food. He coughs, and when you look over, you realize he’s blushing to his neck.

 

        “so, uh…”

 

        “Yeah? Water you trying to say?” His grin morphs from strained to… less strained.

 

        “sorry. can’t remember where i was gonna h-two-go with that.”

 

        “Hey, don’t feel blue about it.” And so an obnoxious pun war starts. It begins innocently enough, morphing from water, to food, to fish (Undyne yells at you two for that). Then, no one is safe from being the source of comedy. It ends on skeleton puns. Turns out you both know literally every single bone in the body- and you, by chance, end up getting the last one. It, of course, ends on the humerus.

 

        “that was a classic one, but… uh…” Everyone at the table had turned into judges, and you’re sure they’re holding their breaths. “uhh…”

 

        “Times running out, bone boy.” I murmur, smirking as his expression turns slowly to panic.

 

        “shit.”

        “WE HAVE A WINNER!!” Undyne bellows, and everyone laughs, clapping. Papyrus looks extremely put out.

 

        “THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE OUTCOME!” He cries, triggering another round of laughing. Your elbow slides a bit then, resting against Sans’. And you just kind of… leave it there for the rest of the night.  
-  
        When it's time to leave, everyone is gone in almost the blink of an eye. Asgore slaps the money down and announces that he’s leaving, sharing a look with Alphys. The married pair follow closely behind, practically dragging Papyrus with them, all before you or Sans can say a word.

 

        “Well. They all know that we both can get home before any of them, right?”

 

        “heh, they probably forgot.” You share a long suffering look with him.

 

        “You know…” He looks at you sharply, making you smile, “I kinda wanna walk. It’s a nice night out. You up for it?” He’s quiet for a long time. So long, in fact, that your smile falters. Had you been reading everything wrong so far? Have you been making a fool of yourself? “I mean, uh, you don’t have to-”

 

        “hey,” He placed a hand on you shoulder, “i’d love to.” You let out a silent breath, move his hand to being intertwined with yours, and you both walk home in a very comfortable silence, arms brushing occasionally, hands being held the whole way.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Some fluff for ya!! Just to warn ya guys, I'm definitely planning in making this explicit in the undetermined future. Love ya.


	16. Crazy Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some contemplation happens.

        The next day, you realize, is a monday. Which means that you’re left alone in the house for roughly six hours. You had almost forgotten that your friends live relatively normal lives outside of you. Asgore is the last to leave, and he pauses as he heads out the door.

 

        “J… Do you not go to work?” You raise an eyebrow, not even looking away from your laptop.

 

        “Azzy, buddy, the shit you get me to do is my job. Do you really think I have time to do regular things? This,” You motion to the computer, “Everyone’s safety? More important than me getting a job.”

 

        “I am not sure-”

 

        “Don’t you start in ten minutes? Get that fuzzy ass moving, big guy.” He sighs, leaving you to an empty mansion. You wonder, briefly, if you should put up cameras around the place. But no, you decide almost instantly after. That’s too creepy. And with everyone here most of the time, everything will be fine. Right? Probably. You sigh heavily. Good job just working yourself up. Now you’ll never be able to focus.

 

        Your mind slowly wanders to Sans. Things had gotten extremely hectic, and he’s still showing interest in you. You make a note to ask him about him- you want to get to know all about him. You wonder how bones, magic or no, can be that expressive. And you’d seen him open his mouth- but only tiny bits. Barely a crack when he’s talking. And just enough to get food in when he’s eating.

 

        Your face goes red suddenly. Come on, you, get to work! There’ll be time for boney contemplation after. Huh. speaking of boney… Nope. You definitely don’t want your mind wandering there. You stand up abruptly. You’re going to walk these thoughts away from your head in the garden.

 

        You make your way to the back of the place, exiting through a door that’s right smack in the middle of the paved garden, and you just start walking. You take deep breaths every couple of feet- there were new plants and flowers every couple of steps. As you move further into the property, you notice that the garden slowly becomes more and more untamed. You note, in the back of your mind, that one particular type of flower- golden- seems to be everywhere. You wonder silently if it’s sentimental, or has some kind of symbolism. You’ll have to ask Asgore.

 

        Eventually, you come to a fountain. It’s just a regular fountain, three circular layers that the water runs down, ending in a pool. Large willow trees surround it, casting a nice shade. A bench is placed off to the side a bit, facing the fountain. You sit on it, leaning back and sighing. This specific area seems to have a calm over it. You’re not sure if it's the area itself, or if it’s the constant sound of running water mixed with the shade.

 

        You let your eyes drop shut slowly, mind lazily drifting to things that are not the cutie skeleton who’s come into your life. You’re not really sure if your friends truly grasp the amount of danger they’re in. Death is not the sole promise they’ll receive if you can’t protect them. But, being around them, you find even yourself forgetting that fact. You’re not sure if that’s a good or bad thing. You decide it’s a comforting pain- just like the void. You find yourself constantly at ease around them. And you’ll allow yourself this, for now, at least.

 

        For the first time in your life, you think, you’re happy. You slump into a slightly lazier position. You gently fall asleep.  
-  
        He can sense something. He’d always had quite the sixth sense- and He praises himself on it constantly. Now, He isn’t quite sure exactly what He’s sensing, but He has an idea. And a smile stretches His face menacingly.

 

        Your resolve is slipping. It’s almost time.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. A shortie, but necessary. Can you feel it? What is about to come?? Love ya.


	17. Nothing Happens While At Your Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Sans convince you to try out for a job!

        You wake up to a hand on your shoulder. You instinctively grab at it before opening your eyes- and Sans makes a surprise noise. You relax instantly, smiling up at him.

 

        “heya. how long you been here for?” He asks, helping pull you to your feet.

 

        “I dunno, an hour after Azzy left?” His brows shoot up.

 

        “you been out here for six hours, bud.” I hum at that, starting down the path.

 

        “Guess that’s what happens when you fall asleep for the first time in years.” He chuckles, walking beside you. You walk with him in silence for a while. But you can feel, deep in your gut, that he has something dark troubling him. “Hey.”

 

        “sup?”

 

        “I, uh, this might sound weird, but I know you have something bugging you, deep down. And my problems seem to be taking the forefront, but you’re really important to me and I want to help you.” You murmur, almost inaudible. He coughs slightly, and you turn to stare right at him. You can see sweat dripping down his skull.

 

        “it’s just… i…” You smile and take his hand.

 

        “I get it. You don’t have to tell me now. Just know that you can tell me whenever you want. Whenever.” You keep eye contact as you say that, making it clear that you’re serious.

 

        “heh. yeah. i will, i promise.” He pulls you into a hug and sighs happily when you squeeze him. “why don’t you hug people more often? you’re the best to hug.” He asks, up on his toes so he can speak into your year (you have a few inches on him, which makes you very happy).

 

        “It’s cool to just hug people? I’ve never had friends. Or any affection.”

 

        “of course it is.” You think about that for a second, still holding Sans. You like hugging. And being touched. Sans pulls back first, giving you a sympathetic look. Like he knows that you’re thinking about it. You walk back to the mansion, standing close enough to brush up against him every other step. You can practically feel his blush.

 

        “THERE you are, punk! Don’t do that!”

 

        “WE WERE VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU, J!” Papyrus and Undyne yell at the same time, running from the open door down the path. She stops just before you, and you pull her into a hug. She laughs and hugs back without a question. Papyrus is next, having been just behind her, and he lifts you a little bit. When you get to the house, you hug Alphys, who’s awkward at first but relaxes into it. And then, when you get to Asgore, his fur makes a ‘fwap’ noise and fluffs up a bit. Everyone laughs at that. Everyone shared a bit of silence. And then everyone seems to be talking at once. When had your life become like this?  
-  
        The next day, you hugged everyone goodbye. Well, everyone but Sans and Alphys. They wait for everyone to leave. And based on no one commenting, you figure they planned this.

 

        “Aren’t you guys gonna be late for work?” You ask weakly. They grin at you.

 

        “you’re coming in with us. we’re gonna rework your days” You groan, flopping down in the chair behind you.

 

        “Do I have to?”

 

        “Y-yes! Today’ll be e-easy.”

 

        “yeah. pretty much all you have to do is take a verbal test in front of a bunch of scientists.” You raise an eyebrow at that.

 

        “I-it’s to see what y-you know. What they think you w-would be best in.” Alphys answers the silent question, glaring at the grinning Sans.

 

        “Fine.”

 

        “sweet. i think everything’ll work out.” You roll your eyes. You all decide to go through a shortcut with Sans to get there quicker, and you step into a room full of… Well, a bunch of different people. You sit in a chair facing all of them, glancing nervously at your friends.

 

        “Okay, so…” One starts, and you supress a sigh.  
-  
        You leave that room with a lot of people liking you. Namely, everyone working in a field that has anything to do with souls, computers, and space. Luckily, Sans works in space and souls, and Alphys works in souls and computers (all technology, really).

 

        “We don’t get enough funding, so there aren’t enough labs to go around. You already seem comfortable with those two, and they share a lab. Will it be a problem if I put you with them?” You glance at them, and they nod enthusiastically.

 

        “It’ll be perfect, thanks. Why don’t you guys get enough funding?”

 

        “Well, the King is our main funder, and he can’t fund us as much as we’d like because of his political status. As soon as he gets what he needs, he plans on giving us a wider budget.”

 

        “Okay, yeah. Makes sense.” You and the head scientist share a long suffering look. And then you part ways, following the two small monsters to your new workplace. The door slides open to a controlled chaos that would make sense to the owners, but not to anyone else.

 

        “uh, heh, you’ll get used to it?”

 

        “S-sorry!” Alphys goes to clean up, but you put a hand on her shoulder.

 

        “Don’t. Trust me, it’ll get worse now that I’m here. Or better. Whatever.” Just then, your phone rings. You answer it to hear Undyne’s muffled screaming. Your heart rate picks up, and you search out for her soul instantly. You find it and make the quickest jump you’ve ever made to her.

 

        “NNHHGGAAAHHH!!” You hear Undyne before you see her- a flash of blue and and red. Most of the clones are already dead, and you help finish off the last of them. Another call- Asgore this time. You search for his soul, answering as you find it.

 

        “Hello.” His voice is shakey, and he didn’t say howdy. “You must already know what is happening. Come to where I am calmly, and I won’t die.”

 

        “Bastard.” You mutter, forcing yourself to take a breath. You slowly step through a shortcut to in front of Asgore- who is blindfolded and tied to a massive chair. Clones are everywhere, almost infesting the place. But your eyes aren’t on any of those things. No. They’re on Him.

 

        “You finally made it.” He says in a singsong voice, the tone and familiarity making your skin crawl.

 

        “Hello again. Dad.”

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUN!


	18. No POV Change Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Him.

        Now, to understand the situation, you need to do a little more explaining. He, technically, is your father. Originally, He had tried to clone himself. And, technically, succeeded- he did make another Him- only not how He wanted. The clone had a mind of his own, had morality, was a completely different person- just with the exact same DNA. The clone- your real dad- convinced Him to let him go undercover. Your dad ended up falling for someone, having you, losing your mom a few days after you were born, and running away from Him.

 

        So, technically, you have His DNA, and without Him, you wouldn't be alive. This all flashes through your mind in an instant, and you watch His face scrunch up at the word. He has a relatively normal appearance- tall, short brown hair, hazel eyes, skinny. What sets Him apart is the smile- the too wide to be human, sinister, full of pure evil smile.

 

        “I am not your… dad.” He spits out, and you tilt your head at Him in mock confusion.

 

        “Oh, but aren’t you? I have your blood in me, and I wouldn’t exist without specific actions from you.” You ask condescendingly, glaring at Him with as much hatred as you can manage to put into your face. God, how you want to tear the guy to tiny fucking pieces- but you half glance at the still bound Asgore. You can’t.

 

        “I suppose, bloodwise, I am your father…” He muses, casually stepping closer to you. You slowly start to formulate an idea. You’re still connected to the phone call with Asgore. If you can manage to get Asgore out of here, he could keep tabs on you.

 

        “Technically.” You agree, forcing a conversational tone. You slowly formulate a plan- you can open and close three portals, taking the two clones right beside Asgore to the void, and landing Asgore on the large table in the lab you were going to work at.

 

        “We really did do a good job on you, didn’t we? I can feel you coming up with a plan.” He mutters. You let out a deep growl, giving Asgorr one last glance before you act out the plan. You don’t even have to move to do it- just manipulate your magic. The only indication that something happened is the clones yelling about it. You silently pray that Asgore keeps the phone call going.

 

        “I’m flattered.” You state dryly, wanting desperately to just send Him directly to the void. But you can’t. You know the clones will carry out the work, and figure out a way to bring Him back. You need information first- and that requires Him immobile or compliance- and you doubt you’ll get the latter. So, you have to either memory share fast, or kill all the clones fast. You step forward again, and your hearing picks up a bit if breathing from the phone- someone is listening in.

 

        “I want to see how good they made you. Clones, leave us.” The clones march out without a word, and you two are alone. Your magic starts to pick up- along with a feeling within your soul. The other souls, the ones that still have some awareness, are excited. You sense a similar aura coming from Him- of course there’s magic in Him as well.

 

        “Finally.” You mutter, and He only grins at that.

 

        “Let’s see what will win- a forced human mage, and a natural human mage.” He says it normally, but the power he puts behind it makes it sound like a scream. The souls that are one soul and at the same time not one prepare, and your magic starts to gather all around you. This is it, this is finally it. All you have to do is restrain Him enough to gather his memories, and then you can end everything. You take a deep breath, and you both are jumping into action.  
-  
        Sans jumps with Alphys at the sudden appearance of Asgore on the large work table. The large king tied to a chair. Sans makes quick work of untying him, his thoughts panicking at the thought of you. Something big is going down.

 

        “Phone!” Asgore groans out after a second- and Sans notices the cell fisted in his hand. He takes it and presses it to the side of his ear, not noticing that he’s hyperventilating. He quickly teleports to Papyrus and Undyne, bringing them to the lab, and putting the phone on speaker for everyone to hear.

 

        “I know where they are. There are many clones there. We must help her.” Asgore signs out, and something in Sans’ chest twists. He hates that you're hurting- hates that you don’t even know that you are. Everyone shares a look of determination, and Asgore describes the place for Sans. He opens a massive shortcut to it, and he pockets the phone, still listening to your voice speaking out of it.

 

        “don’t worry. help is on the way.” Sans whispers, desperately hoping that you’ll hear it, and everyone moves into the building as one, ready to die, but determined to fight until the end, for you.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Sorry I haven't posted in a while- been going through a thing. It's all g tho- promise. Love ya.


	19. Not Him

        There’s a minute, an entire, full sixty seconds, of intense quiet. You can, not only hear yours, but hear  _ His _ heart racing. Despite the icy and passive exterior, there’s an equal amount of adrenaline pumping through each body. And then, something in you seems to break. You’re surrounded by an entire world of colour, all of it hyper focused onto  _ Him _ . Rage that’s not entirely yours courses through your entire being, and the back of your mind comes to the conclusion that it’s not just your rage. It’s the other souls.

 

        “Do you think you’re the only one with magic?”  _ He _ asks, scoffing, but you’re attacking before he prepares anything. Some magic moves with a mind of its own, some moves according to your direction, but all of it is after  _ Him. _ You hear splatters and bones crushing, but you don’t stop. You want to completely evaporate  _ Him. _ Everything stops all at once for a moment, and you watch the puddle of red, breathing heavily. Is that really it?

 

        No, it is not. The puddle ripples, and suddenly a massive beast erupts out of it, screaming, taking up the not space of the void in front of you.

 

        “ **Y O U A R E N O T T H E O N L Y O N E W I T H S O U L S!”** It screams, and suddenly you’re surrounded by power. It rips and tears at you, your skin, your soul. Or souls? It doesn’t matter much, anyways, if you are separate from them or not, because everything in the area is getting demolished. And it hurts- hurts so much you can’t move, hurts so much you can hardly think.

 

        But you can think. That was what always saved you, what set you apart from others. That no matter the pain, your mind is your own. And, oh did it hurt. The physical pain, the screaming, the turmoil in your soul. Everything hurts. You need to make it stop. But, how?

 

        You could try and call the giant skulls? No, they would get hurt instantly. Your offensive magic doesn’t seem to be effective- a beast popped out from a puddle. The souls seemed to be frozen in fear, or shock- unable to do a thing. And that’s when it hits you. Souls, even the ones completely melted and inseparable with your soul, have a mind of their own.  _ He _ has no power without the souls. You ignore the pain of being torn apart and reforming is quick succession as best you can.

 

        You allow yourself to slip into a sort of… mindset. You become hyper focused on the source of where the magic is coming from. You see your soul, colourful and swirling in anger, and you see  _ His _ soul, dark and emitting evil. But, you can just barely make out small dots of colours. You reach out towards it, magically calling out towards the souls. Asking to save them. Asking them to save you. The souls in your soul start pushing against the magic attack you with everything they have, and you physically move closer to the dark soul, reaching out. The small dots slowly start to grow brighter. Not larger, no, each one stays small. But they get bright, get seemingly closer to the edge of the soul trapping them. You feel them fighting. They don’t want to stay in that place of congregated evil.

 

        “ **WHAT ARE YOU D O I N G?** ”  _ He _ screams, the magic onslaught stuttering. The souls are pushing hard.

 

       “I’m here…” You whisper, and they burst out of  _ His _ soul, flying directly into yours, and all at once,  _ He _ morphs from the giant black best to his human self- his frail human self.

 

        “No. NO! I-if I die, you’ll never know where anything is!”  _ He _ desperately yells. The souls freshly sitting inside you thrum lightly- they know where it all is. They’ll help you. You float through the void to stand in front of  _ Him _ , the power to obliterate him instantly within you. But no. You bring the both of you out of the void and start attacking, no hesitation. Physically attacking- you’ve come to the decision that you won’t give  _ Him _ the satisfaction of being killed with the magic  _ He _ gave you.  _ He _ hits the ground hard after your first punch, and you straddle  _ His _ chest, arms trapped between legs and torso. 

 

        You bash His head against the ground over and over, ignoring the small noises He’s making. 

 

        You see, blood, but you keep going. 

 

        You hear crunching, but you keep going.

 

        Over half his head is broken apart, and the skin is sinking in. You keep going.

 

        You feel a boney hand grab your shoulder. You stop.

 

        “it’s over. he’s gone now.” Yes, he’s gone now. No longer a part of you. you’ve finally done it. You have all the information to stop him. You can  _ finally _ stop living the way you have. You, completely and truly, are free.

 

        ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I've been gone for a while, I know. Please forgive me? Love ya.


	20. Everyone Moves Out

       As you were heading home, not letting anyone but Sans see the inside of the bloodied room, you realize that you felt a sense of… You’re not sure. It’s as if, almost, that this had been anti-climatic, considering everything you’ve gone through. You don’t trust it one bit- even if all the evidence is pointing otherwise. Boney fingers slide around your wrist, and you glance sideways at Sans.

 

       “hey, you okay? been staring at that spot on the ground for, uh, a while.” You instantly force a smile.

 

       “How do you know I’ve been staring at it for a long time? Have you been staring at me for a long time?” You tease, and he laughs, scratching the back of his head, blue dusting his face.

 

       “Sorry to break up the smoochfest over here, love nerds, but what are we gonna do about…” Undyne gestures vaguely towards the warehouse. You wave her off after raising an eyebrow at ‘love nerds’.

 

       “I’ll take care of it, don’t worry. You guys meet head to the mansion, and I’ll meet everyone there in a few minutes, okay?” They all pause, and they look as if they’re about to tell you no- when Sans claps his hands together and everyone looks at him.

 

       “sounds like a great idea! come on guys, that was the most bone shattering work i’ve done in a while. nap is mandatory!” He basically forces everyone into a tight circle and teleports them all away. You breathe out a sigh, teleporting to your emergency supply closet in the middle of a forest, grabbing the bombs you have stored there, and teleporting back to the warehouse. You make your way around, placing them in each room and setting the timer for five minutes. You do all this numbly, as if you’re outside your body as it’s happening.

 

       When you finish, you sit on the ground, watching as the warehouse is torn to bits, all evidence that there were people here burnt. A slow thrum starts in your chest- the souls. All of them, especially the new ones, attempting to comfort you. They remind you that you’re not alone. You’ve killed your father’s clone. You have access to information on how to take down every single thing he built up. And then, after, you have many friends who can help you, and who you can help.

 

       And that’s when a realization strikes you- you’re no longer solely self-interested. When you had met Asgore, you had been almost purely thinking about yourself. Sometime between meeting him, and meeting Sans, you had started to care. And that, whatever change happened, whatever Asgore did to you, causing you to care, is what made all this happen. Indirectly, sure, but you still owe him, and the others, so much. Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans… They’ve all done so much- arguably too much. And you’re going to make it up to all of them- somehow. You glance down at yourself- you’re going to make it up to them after you’ve had a shower.  
-  
       About seven hours after, everyone is showered, calmed, and sitting in the living room. There’s silence for a while.

 

       “S-so… Is that it?” Alphys nervously asks, and you smile at her in thanks, surprised she’s the first who spoke up.

 

       “Technically, no, it’s not over until all areas of operation he ran are destroyed. But in terms of our immediate danger- you know, kidnapping type stuff, that should be it.”

 

       “So… We should go back to our own homes now…” Undyne slowly trails off, sounding anything but happy. And, honestly, you can agree to that feeling. You had just gotten used to living not alone. And in a gross apartment. Everyone stares at Asgore, who’s staring at you.

 

       “I mean… It would be safer to stay in one area… And it would be easier to take down everything else with you guys helping, which would be easier with all of us together…” You shrug, giving people an out but also a blatant offer to stay. “I guess, technically, up to Asgore.” As you say that, Asgore gives you a desperate, betrayed glare, making everyone laugh.

 

       “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for everyone to st-” He doesn’t even get through his sentence before Papyrus is practically screaming with joy. Everyone laughs, and you glance at Sans, who looks away quickly, the blush already a dead give away. A smile touches your lips. You think living here, at least for a little while longer, and almost completely stress free, is going to be fun. Sans, on the other hand, catches your expression, and seems to think the exact opposite.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for months, I know. And also this chapter is one million words too short. But do not fret! I am back and plan for it to stay that way!  
> I love you guys ;).


	21. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach time!

       The next day, understandably, everyone takes the day off, everyone using the excuse of a “family death”. Which you guess is technically true. Everyone sits silently in the living room, still in shock from what happened yesterday- especially Sans and Asgore. Which is also understandable- Asgore was the one to get kidnaped, and Sans watched you beat on a corpse (which was a corpse via your actions). You search your mind, looking for a way to break the tension. A small smile starts to form as you think of the perfect idea.

 

       “Hey, guys, I have an idea. There’s this really cool place I know that’s not far from here. Really beautiful, I know you guys will love it. You’ll need to bring your swimwear.” You say, looking around at everyone, a hopeful smile on my face. Undyne instantly starts to grin.

 

       “HELL yeah! I am SO ready for some swimming!” Alphys nods in agreement, and that sells it for everyone else. Everyone splits to get their swimming stuff, and you grab for your wallet.

 

“you goin’ somewhere?” Sans asks from behind you, and you glance back at him with a smile.

 

“Yeah. Wanna come with?” You offer a hand to him, and he glances at it, raising a brow.

 

“why not.” He links his hand with yours, and you squeeze his hand once, before teleporting to an alley beside a grocery shop. He gives you a confused look, and you dramatically present the store.

 

“A rare grocery store, good sir, never seen before in the wilderness of Ebott.” You say in a british accent, and he laughs, staring at the store in mock interest.

 

“an exquisite sight, indeed.” He shoots back in a similar accent. You both laugh, and he follows you into the store, watching as you grab a cart.

 

“Yeah, we’re shopping for good picnic supplies, I plan on us being out there for a while. I’m finally gonna get you in the water - we’ll see who the superior scientist is. Will you sink, will you float? Some riveting stuff.”

 

“agreed. a real deep disagreement.”

 

“Don’t feel to blue about when you’re wrong.” You quip, throwing things into the cart that are easy to make quickly. You get a shiver up your spine, and glance over at a lady making a disgusted face at the both of you. Sans starts to follow your line of vision, but you act quickly. “Think fast.” You toss a tomato that you plucked from beside you, and he inhales, catching it with his magic instead of his hands.

 

“wha-”

 

“Huh. You ketchup pretty quick, huh?” You ask before he can say anything, and he chuckles, placing it back, completely distracted from what he was doing before.

 

“you mustard made that pun up quickly- not your best.” You place your hand on your chest, acting offended.

 

“You could you! And after I gave you a condiment, too!” You both laugh again, and Sans tosses a bottle of ketchup into the slowly filling cart.

 

“so…” He trails off, and warning bells go off in your head. Serious talk coming up.

 

“So…”

 

“do you want to talk about it?” He asks you, and you don’t even have to ask to know what he’s talking about. You shake your head, just thinking back on it making you feel… a mixed amount of things, really, but it’s definitely not pleasant.

 

“No. Can’t even really think of it at the moment, sorry. How did seeing it make you feel?” You ask, and his entire face goes blushes.

 

“uh- heh, well… i never realized how, uh, physically strong you actually where.” He says, completely curving the question. You raise an eyebrow, a smirk slowly forming on your face.

 

“What, you want a girl who can completely helpless?” You ask, keeping your tone innocent, but face the opposite, wide smiling and one eyebrow raised. He coughs, looking anywhere but at you, suddenly very interested in the eggs.

 

“huh, would you look at that.”

 

“What?”

 

“egg.” There’s a dead silence. And then you start laughing, him forcing out a high pitched a squeek.

 

“Man, you’re so cute.”

 

“well, uh-”

 

“Speaking of… We don’t really have a specific definition on our relationship, do we?” You ask, and his uncomfortable aura shifts from one kind to another.

 

“uh, no, nothing has been explicitly said.” He meekly starts, and you both make eye contact, intense feeling rooted into it.

 

“Well, Sans…” You say, dramatically getting onto one knee, slowly grabbing one of his hands. “Will you, officially, become the person I am dating? My, one could say, boyfriend? Significant other? Sweet honey baby boo boy?” You ask, trying to lighten the mood, but the question properly out there.

 

“j…” He pauses, placing his hand over one of yours, “sure.” You two stay like that for a minute, before laughing at the same time. He helps you up, and you keep one hand holding his, pushing the cart with the other. A smile seems to have permanently stuck to your face. You guys walk up to the checkout, both smiling, getting a laugh from the cashier.

 

“If you guys don’t mind me saying, you two are perfect for each other!” He says with a smile, and you two glance at each other, blushing slightly.

 

“Perfect.” You say, squeezing his hand twice before starting to pack things onto the counter.

 

“Well. If you don’t mind  _ me _ saying, I think it’s disgusting.” Mutters the woman who glared at us before, not quiet enough for it to have been on accident.

 

“I do mind  _ you _ saying, actually.” You snap, giving her a smile that’s more of a snarl.

 

“Why not? You let him make comments on your relationship. What makes his opinion any less then mine?” She basically bellows, and you suppress the sudden need urge to growl (wolf monster soul really reacting right now, maybe?).

 

“I respect your opinion until your opinion disrespects someone’s existence.” You inform her coldly, continuing to place things onto the counter.

 

“Just so you know, this specific store does not tolerate discrimination. One more comment and I will be forced to ask you to leave.” The cashier says in a tone that sounds much more chipper than mine. The lady huffs loudly, striding out of the store as if she owns the world.

 

“uh, thanks guys.” Sans murmurs out, and you link an arm around the one shoved into his pocket, bumping against him gently.

 

“No biggie.” The look on his face lets you know that he thinks otherwise, but you watch that slowly melt away as you slide your hand down his arm to join his in his hoodie pocket.

 

-

 

Turns out the two of you had been faster at shopping then you thought- everyone was barely coming out of their rooms as you started making little snacks out of all of the food you got (Sans watching you from where he sits lazily on a chair, you throwing envious looks at him).

 

“Awe, punk, aren’t you a little sweetie, making this food bite sized for all of us.” Undyne says in a baby talk voice. You glare at her in mock anger.

 

“Actually, this is all for me, sorry guys. Get your own food- expecting free sustenance with a free ride? It’s like you’re all a bunch of freeloaders.” You say, getting a snort from Asgore, whom everyone is currently freeloading off of.

 

“Awe, Asgore, we love ya, you big bag of fur!” Undyne bounds over to him and forces him into a headlock. You stop making food then, sighing, and packing it all away in a large backpack.

 

       “Alright! Some of this is made, some is not, do what you please with what’s in here, the fate of this food is in the hands of the people.” You call out, tossing the bag at Papyrus as he runs down the stairs. He catches it with ease, and bows as he lands the last few stairs. Sans looks at him with adoration, and everyone all shares a laugh.

 

       “HOW DO YOU PLAN ON GETTING US TO YOUR VERY SECRET SPECIAL SPOT?!” Papyrus asks, and you give everyone a smile. 

 

       “Alright everyone, gather ‘round, nice and close.” You whisper, and everyone humours you, huddling in close. You manage to touch them all at once, and without saying a word, you teleport everyone to your… secret special spot. At the foot of a cliff, in a half circle, is a cut off from the world mini beach, a single palm tree growing. The best part about it is on the left half of the circle, along the waterline, is seaglass (the result of glass being beaten and smoothed out over time by the waves). The group gasps, glancing from the collection of colour to me, and you motion for them to go look at it. They do as you set up a little place to sit by the tree, watching with a smile at their awe. You hear Undyne and Papyrus yelling at each other about which piece is smoother, Sans and Alphys seem to be talking about how it got like that, and Asgore is already heading towards you.

 

       “Greetings, J.” He says, sounding weirdly formal.

 

       “Hey Azzy, what’s up? And, uh, how’re you feeling? Being kidnaped is a huge deal, and not something anyone can easily come back from.” He chuckles at that, but you don’t let up, staring him down.

 

       “Well… I admit I do not feel great…”

 

       “I’m here for you, yeah? Don’t internalize, fluffybuns.” He laughs lowly, before clearing his throat.

 

       “I wanted to ask you to do an infiltration tomorrow, if you are feeling alright enough to do so?”

 

       “Of course,” your answer is instant, no hesitation, “Text me the exact details.”

 

       “I shall. It will be after your shift tomorrow, and I will attempt to make all of your jobs after then.”

 

       “Thanks Azzy, but you know you don’t have to? That job takes priority over all other jobs.” He nods in thought, and you pat his arm. “I’m gonna be getting some celebration green after that, yeah? You can go ahead and join if you really want.” He pauses, and you take that time to slip away from him and back to the mansion. You change quickly, then text Sans, telling him to get his swim gear or else, and soon after everyone is in the water, all smiles and genuine laughter.

 

       And as it turns out, both you and Sans were wrong. All of his bones float, not just his skull. Magic, you all found, is buoyant, and his body in water works much like a human’s does.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy am I right?
> 
> I'll be uploading every 4-9 days, so not super regular, but there definitly won't be any of that months-between-updates nonsense (so sorryy!) 
> 
> Love ya.


	22. Everyone Is Happy The Whole Time

       Everyone else had left ages ago, making up excuses that were very clearly, well, excuses. You don’t mind, though, floating in the water, watching the sky bloom with colour as the sun sets. A hand grabs your wrist, and you’re pulled under the water, a grinning skeleton facing you. You laugh under the water, bubbles flying from your mouth, and you let yourself very slowly sink down in the water. Your lungs burn, of course, your body is still mostly human, but you won’t pass out. Your heart will continue to beat- so you sit on the sand under the water for a moment. Almost as peaceful as being in the void, body fighting to be alive, silence, and no real sensation of direction. A hand entwining with yours pulls you out of your trance, and Sans gives you a concerned look. You simply wink at him, before pushing off the sand and pulling both yourself and Sans to the surface, taking a slow breath when you reach the surface.

 

       “are you okay?” Sans asks as you both make your way to the beach, and you give him a smile.

 

       “Honestly? Not sure. But that’s fine, because I don’t have a choice but to go through it, you know? How about you? I feel like I’ve opened up so much to you, but I know almost nothing about you.” He sighs, like he’d been expecting this at some point.

 

       “well… i want to say yes…” He trails off, and you roll your eyes, sitting with the water up to your waist, and you pull him to lean against you.

 

       “But that would be a lie? You don’t have to say anything you’re not comfortable with, you know.”

 

       “ya, i know. it’s a couple things, honestly. when monsters were trapped underground, something weird started happening. the week just before monsters were freed kept replaying over and over. like, time would keep resetting to one point over and over, and there was just this one kid who could do it.” He breathes out quickly, sounding strained and relieved at the same time.

 

       “Was it the kid that freed everyone? Uhh, Frisk?” He nods, and you let out a slow breath, thinking about what that must have been like. “How long did that go on for?”

 

       “i don’t even know. the first few times it happened, i had no clue it was happening. and some resets i don’t even remember clearly. it must have been years of the same week. but it could go one of three ways. the kid would either be friendly with everyone, or they would literally kill anyone they could get at. i’m taking the entire group we’re friends with, my _brother_. at some point i got used to dying.” He sounds choked, and you pull him closer, into your arms, holding him, trying to think about what he must have gone through.

 

       “We’ve both been trapped and tortured in different ways, I guess. And none of the others remembered any of it?” He shakes his head, hands balled into fists as he holds you back, and you squeeze him.

 

       “i just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, and it doesn’t, but i’m so scared it’s going to. i can’t do this again, i can’t go through everything with you and our life up here all over. it’s too much.” He sobs, pressing his face into your neck. You give him a moment of silence.

 

       “Sans, that’s horrible. It’s cruel that that happened to you. But I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere. If the kid resets again, I swear, somehow, I won’t let myself forget you.”

 

       “how?”

 

       “I have the power of multiple human and monster souls in me. One kid messing with time isn’t going to change that, no, I think I’m more determined than they are.” He looks at you skeptically, and you stare back at him.

 

       “if anyone could, it would be you.” He admits, and you rub his back gently.

 

       “Was that all of it? You said there was a couple things.”

 

       “i also… my father, he…” And he’s sobbing again, so you let it be, and you hold him. You know that sometimes just holding someone is enough to let them know you care. After he stops crying, you don’t stop being near him, teleporting the both of you to Azzy’s place, changing even though the both of you are still wet, and fall into the same bed. You don’t sleep, as usual, and you hold Sand while he dreams.

 

-

 

       The next morning, you leave long before anyone will be awake, leaving a note for Sans, and heading to your apartment. You step into it, and it doesn’t feel the same- it doesn’t feel like the sort of home, safe haven it used to. But then again, you weren’t really sure if it felt like that to begin with. You text Azzy, asking him for details, and he answers, surprisingly, almost instantly.

 

       “Alright, J, just a regular infiltration. Pick up some intel, get a grasp on how they feel about monsters, and get out.” You sigh, pulling a suit tailored to your measurements out and getting into it. You teleport your computer in front of you, creating a fake business that looks like it got successful in the past year, wikipedia pages and news headlines being created before your eyes in a system you created yourself. Then, you call up the receptionist, listen to her rattle off the company name, and hang up. Then, you create a fake message using her voice booking an interview with the CEO of the company. Happy, you start on your way to the building.

 

       When you get there, you act with the confidence of a billionaire white guy, and easily get your way into the office of a confused CEO.

 

       “Well, _sir_ , I am quite reluctant to do business with a company who cannot seem to keep track of the calls they make!” You inform huffily, keeping yourself rigid as you sit.

 

       “My deepest apologies, Madam, but I was not informed of any business meeting. Are you absolutely positive that it was this company that you were called to meet with?” He asks nervously, and you look at him as if he’s committed a horrible crime.

 

       “Are you implying that I am misinformed about your call to me?” You already reach into your pocket, pulling out your cellphone and pulling up the fake message. He listens in horror, the sound of his own receptionist making a business meeting on behalf of the company to “the business that rose quickest in the past twenty years to successfulness.”.

 

       “I am- our company must seem very unprofessional to you right now, and I assure you-” You stand up, moving to place both hands on his desk (one creeping up to the back of his computer and placing a microchip onto the back of it, feeding all sensitive information the company has into Azzy’s personal computer.

 

       “And I’ve been recently informed that this company supports politicians which are distinctly anti-monster. Is this true?” You ask this with a completely neutral voice and face, and he seems to panic.

 

       “I, uhhm, correct, we ourselves are anti-monster as a company.” He suddenly regains his confidence at that, and goes into full businessman mode.

 

       “Oh?”

 

       “And now that I see you mean real business, I would love to have a chat with you.” You scoff at him, grabbing the chip again and crossing your arms.

 

       “I think not. The monster population is growing, and just as profitable as the human one. I cannot do business with a company that wishes to lose profits with its non-progressive ideologies, but also is unprofessional when it comes to booking meetings. Good day to you, sir. Don’t expect good things from the media.” You turn on your heel and walk out quickly, not letting anyone say a word to you- even taking the stairs to avoid people.

 

       As you walk out the front doors, you get a couple texts. You walk a few blocks from the building, make sure no one was following you, and check your phone. One from Azzy, and a couple from Sans. Azzy’s are just telling you good job, but Sans’ concern you. One says ‘missed you this morning, but wanna go out tonight?’ and the other, about two minutes ago, says ‘get here please. at work.’. You teleport faster than you have probably ever, and what you see upsets you in a way you’ve never been before.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like dealines dont work for me, but hey, no worries, i'll be DEAD before i stop writing for this. expect updates at least once a year? love ya.  
> (also yes, dear reader takes the resets with ease)


	23. We Don't Get a Glimpse of Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't get to see a new person in this chapter.

       Sans looks completely frozen, fear stopping him from blinking, staring at a kid standing in the middle of the lab beside a table, knife in hand. Frisk. Or, maybe Frisk? You get a glance and their eyes and see a faint red glow. The fade goes away quickly, and Frisk’s face quickly changes to one of fear and concern. Their hands move in an almost panicked way, and it takes you a second to recognize they’re signing.

 

       “ _**I’m so sorry Sans! They said they just wanted to talk to you quickly to apologize!** _ ” Sans takes a moment to recover from a kind of shocked state, looking at the kid. You move beside him quickly, gently pressing against his arm, facing the kid side by side.

 

       “What was that?” You whisper into Sans’ ear (or where it would be?).

 

       “chara. frisk, you  _ know _ you can’t trust them.” He says, tone hushed and intense. Frisk shakes their head, tears dripping from their eyes. You grab Sans’s hand, and he squeezes it tightly. You return it at half the power he used, and you watch him take a slow breath in.

 

       “ **_Sans I’m so sorry! Please, I just thought they were-_ ** ” Frisk drops their hands and grabs their face, sobs coming from them. Sans moves forward and starts rubbing the kid’s back.

 

       “hey, frisk, you’re okay. you’re okay.” Frisk starts to calm down, and you crouch to look at their face when they’re ready to. Their slowly move their hands away, and you smile calmly at them. You may not know what just happened, but you trust Sans’s judgement on the situation. You gently take the knife away from them.

 

       “You have very nice eyes. Little speckles in the brown.” You say, and that seems to calm them down some more. You glance up at Sans, and see he’s wearing a fake smile. You’re not sure if it’s to mask his feelings from you, or the kid. You sincerely hope it’s not you.

 

       “kiddo, you okay? what’d they say convince you to let them out?” He asks, lifting them onto the table. Frisk signs slowly.

 

       “ **_Chara had been saying they were sorry for a week, and asked to apologise. Chara even made a whole speech they told to me._ ** ” They look more seriously upset then any ten year old should feel.

 

       “chara smart, and won’t stop until they get out in every way they can.” Sans sighs, a sad smile on his face. “you see the good in everyone, kid. chara’s beyond saving, frisk.”

 

       “ **_No one is beyond saving._ ** ” Frisk signs pointedly, an intense look on their face. You glance between the two of them, wondering if you should be a part of the conversation. Sans nods at the kid.

 

       “please, frisk. i can’t. not again.” They look at each other sadly, and you place a hand on both of their shoulders, not sure how to be supportive with the none information you have. Sans turns to you suddenly, hugging you close.

 

       “Hey babe, I’m here. I’m always here for you.” He nods against your shoulder, and you rub up and down his back. He pulls back as fast as he grabbed you.

 

       “this is a good chance to explain this to you, isn’t it?”

 

       “ **_Not now, please?_ ** ” Frisk begs, and Sans pauses.

 

       “We have a less chance of getting caught if we do it not in the middle of a lab you share with someone? Unless this is information we want others to hear?” You ask, still confused. The friend group you’ve joined is pretty close.

 

       “yeah, okay, elsewhere. i was going to tell you about this in a better way, i’m so sorry.” 

 

       “Hey, it’s okay, yeah? I’m glad you called me here.” You gently touch his face, and he closes his eyes, leaning into it. And Alphys walks in that second, face slowly turning to a smile that concerns me.

 

       “W-what’s going on in h-here?” She asks mischievously, her phone already out and fastly typing away on it. You pull your hand away, giving a questioning look to Sans, and being silently glad of the abrupt but good interruption. Emotions are too high for any more of serious talk right now.

 

       “heh, ya know. face touching. what is a simple face touch among a couple?” He asks, gently grabbing my hand. Affectionate Sans is something you could get used to. Alphys makes an excited squeal.

 

       “I have t-to tell the betting pool!” You and Sans give each other a look.

 

       “Betting pool?” Alphys gulps at that, slowly backing out of the door. Frisk giggles, smiling at their phone.

 

       “how much did you win, frisk?” Sans asks, mock serious. Frisk smiles at you both shamelessly.

 

       “ **_Thirty dollars! Everyone put in five!_ ** ”

 

       “ _ everyone _ was in on this?!” Sans exclaims, his face going a deep shade of blue. You laugh, smooching the side of his face, watching him try to hide in the collar of his lab coat. 

 

       “Work is almost done, right? Well, I’ll meet you guys home, I took a shortcut.” You teleport back home, shaking slightly, taking a deep breath. You think you’re about to find out exactly what Sans hides behind his mask. And, your whole crew now knows that you and Sans are official, which is going to be the hot topic in the house tonight.

 

       It’s a lot to take in one day. At least it’s Friday.

 

-

 

       You didn’t have to wait long before everyone was in the room, Toriel and Frisk with them (their vacation now over).  You were glad to meet the fluffy mom friend you had only texted. She’s exactly how you imagined sounding in your head when you texted.

 

       “So, I have heard that you and Sans are together?” She asks after barely any small chat. You narrow your eyes at everyone in the room then, crossing your arms.

 

       “So  _ I _ here there’s a betting pool.” You ask, and everyone looks away, and you turn to Sans.

 

       “and i thought these people were our friends.” Sans sniffles, and everyone starts laughing.

 

       “So what was everyone betting on?” Everyone guiltily tells us their predictions - Undyne said new years, Toriel said valentines day, Asgore said two months, Alphys said Papyrus said Christmas, Alphys said at least a year, and Frisk said within the month.

 

       “were we really that obvious?” Sans asks, a small blush on his cheeks. He groans at the silence, and everyone laughs again. Conversation slowly starts to seperate, leaving you, Sans, and Frisk to glance around silently at each other. We move to a the room over, Sans and Frisk glancing at each other. You have a feeling you’re in for a long talk.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals! Sorry I have the worst update speed. College has kept me so busy, and writing keeps going to the bottom of the metaphorical to-do list. Please forgive me? (Also this was written at 1am and is unedited, so yell at me if there's any mistakes)


	24. No Story Telling Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No story of any past is told here.

       The rate that Frisk changes from being a kid into deadly serious scares you a little. No kid should have to feel this way - you’d know a thing or two about that.

 

       “so, uh, i’ve wanted to tell you this for a while…” Sans starts tentatively, and you smile.

 

       “I’m glad. I know not much about what’s happening in your life and past, and you know so much of my messed up one.”

 

       “some… messed up things happened in the underground before we were freed. frisk can do something with time that seems to revolve around the day they fell. they can just turn time back somehow, all the way back to that day if they want.”

 

       “ **_But I’m never doing that again. No matter what happens, I promised._ ** ”

 

       “for some reason we’re the only two who can remember. time resets for everyone’s memories, too. but not mine.”

 

       “ **_I didn’t know what I was doing at first._ ** ” Frisk seems upset, and you glance between them.

 

       “If it’s too much, you guys don’t have to tell me now.”

 

       “no, i do. i do.” Sans takes a breath, and you scooch closer to him. Your presence seems to help him calm down. “frisk reset so many times. i didn’t know what was happening at first, but after a long time, it just got… tiring. i didn’t want to do it anymore. i lost count, and i was blindly going through the motions. it was over a year of the same week.” You pale at that. You couldn’t imagine doing the exact same thing every day for years. Not even in a daily grind sense - the  _ exact _ same conversations, actions.

 

       “ **_Well… not the exact same._ ** ”

 

       “there’s this kid - you know the story of the underground, right? with tori and asgore?” You nod - two children gone in the same day. “well, somehow, an essence of the human child that fell, chara, somehow stayed intact. and, when frisk fell, they seemed to latch onto them.”

 

       “ **_Chara would tell me horrible things - that I missed saving someone I could have, or that I did something wrong, and the only way to fix it was resetting. They also, sometimes… They could take over my body. I wasn’t me. And…_ ** ”

 

       “chara took out the underground. they would just kill everyone they seen. anyone they could get their hands on. tori, undyne, papyrus… i watched them die so many times…” Blue tears start to fall from Sans’s eyes, and you reach out and wipe them away.

 

       “Hey, Sans, it’s okay. You’re here now. I’m here. Everything is going to be alright, yeah? I won’t let anything happen.” You murmur, pressing your forehead against his. Sans watching the person he loves the most just turn to dust? Hell, even watching it yourself, you’re full of rage at just the thought of it.

 

       “i’m sorry-”

 

       “Don’t be, it’s not something anyone should go through, and you’re allowed to be upset about it.” He shakes gently, and you rub his back. Frisk grabs your attention, and you look over at them while still holding Sans.

 

       “ **_We figured out a way for me to block Chara from taking over. I have to give them permission. Sans locked away the part of my soul Chara is in, so I don’t even have to listen to them if I don’t want to._ ** ” 

 

       “That’s amazing.”

 

       “only, they’re still fused with frisk, and that’s not an ideal situation.” You nod, your head rubbing gently against Sans’s as you do.

 

       “I might be able to help with that part. Sans, I’m really glad you told me. I care about you so much.” You pull him until he’s pretty much on top of you, and he tries to stop crying. Suddenly, a squeal comes from the doorway, and you hear a camera going off. You glance over to see Alphys with her phone up, tapping away furiously. You’re glad Sans is mostly blocked from view - no one looking at the picture should be able to tell he’s crying. Frisk giggles, back to being a kid, a small smile on their face. Sans pulls back, mask on, looking almost normal. You know you’ll crack his fake smile, maybe not right away, but you’re patient. You all join the rest of the group for a game of monopoly to celebrate Frisk and Toriel’s return.

 

-

 

       You’ve never played before, but you find out very quickly that you’re an absolute beast at monopoly. The game, already being a long one, drags out for hours past what you think is a normal pace. You’re currently up against Asgore and Sans, the others giving up at the sheer brutality shown by the both of you.

 

       “okay, but if we trade-”

 

       “Absolutely not. I can wait out your defeat and reap the rewards of your bankruptcy. I know all you need is this little property to finish whatever plans your cunning mind has. Unless…” You glance at Sans, a smile on your face, mischief glinting in your eyes.

 

       “Oh dear, I do not like the way things are going for me.” Asgore comments, mock fear that might be a little real in his expression.

 

       “We join forces to defeat the biggest threat to us both.” Sans hums thoughtfully, taking in the board. Azzy has more land than you or Sans - but not more then the both of you together.

 

       “alright, let’s do this. we’ll duopolize this whole board.” You both laugh at the pun, and Azzy sighs sadly. You slowly rotate around the board, slowly gaining more and more money, until Azzy just gives up.

 

       “You two are an undefeatable team.” Azzy admits, and You fist bump with Sans, victorious grins donning your faces. Toriel was the only one to stay and watch, Undyne and Papyrus too impatient to stick around, and they dragged Frisk and Alphys to the yard.

 

       “So, do you know how long everyone will be staying here?” Toriel asks, and everyone pauses at that. It had been the elephant in the room since everything went down. The threat of the clones still doing the bidding of their dead leader is still there, but you can safely say everyone could go back to their homes now. Alphys and Undyne can go back to their cute house, which is also fairly large (not as large as Asgore’s, obviously), you’re not sure about the living conditions of Toriel and Frisk, and Sans and Papyrus can go back to their cozy house with horribly coloured carpets.

 

       “Uh, yeah, I guess we don’t all have to stay here anymore, do we?” You ask, think of your lonely apartment with your costumes from your ‘job’ hidden, and your bed laying on the floor. You’ve gotten so used to living with everyone, you’re not sure if you’ll ever be ready to give that up. You definitely don’t want to go back to living in your lonely home.

 

       “heh, yeah. tibia honest, fluffybuns, you must be sick of all of us, huh?” Sans puns, trying to lighten the mood. Azzy seems just as disappointed as you feel. You’re not sure if it’s more lonely to live in an empty mansion, or a small apartment. Toriel instantly picks up on the drop, and wrings her hands.

 

       “I only - what I meant… Oh dear.” She stumbles over her words, and you reach out and touch her, smiling.

 

       “Hey, it’s okay. Someone has to tell us that we have to go back to the real world at some point. We can’t mooch off of Azzy forever.” The rest of the group busts into the room, laughs and panting from everyone, and Alphys is the first to realize the mood.

 

       “W-what’s going o-on? Who won?” She asks tentatively.

 

       “Sans and I completely demolished this old man.” You say, laughing at the huff from Azzy.

 

       “You guys grouped up? HELL yeah, why didn’t WE think of that, Alphy??” Undyne shouts, laughing still.

 

       “SO WHAT DO WE DO NOW??!” Papyrus asks excitedly, and you glance at Sans.

 

       “Uh, we were just talking about, uh… When everyone should, you know, go back home?” You phrase it like a question, and the realization hits the others quickly.

 

       “O-o-oh! Yes, I s-suppose that should happen.” Alphys chimes in, and you all nod.

 

       “Well, perhaps we could do that tomorrow? Since it’s so late now, and tomorrow is the weekend.” Azzy suggests, and everyone nods silently.

 

       “Know what that means?! ANIME NIGHT!” Undyne roars, kicking into action quickly.

 

       “OH, RIGHT. YOUR BABY CARTOONS.” Papyrus jokes, and you’re thankful for the both of them. You know everyone is just stalling, but damn if it doesn’t lighten the mood.

 

-

 

       Everyone had fallen asleep in the living room, Frisk laying on both goat monster’s laps, Undyne and Alphys leaning against each other on a loveseat, Papyrus on a pile of blankets and pillows he had somehow acquired throughout the night, and Sans’s head had slowly slid from your shoulder to your lap. You sit there, listening. It’s silent in a way you’ve never really felt before - much different from the silence of your apartment. This day has been a lot for you to take in. You gently massage Sans’s head, trying to grasp everything he’s been through. He doesn’t open up easy, either, and you’re so glad he’s let you into his life so deeply. Warmth blossoms in your chest - no, in your soul. Not even the other souls you were forced to fuse with, no, you can feel  _ your _ soul reacting to him. You may not have known Sans for very long, but you can’t deny it. You’re in love with him. So much for your no attachments rule you used to have. Well, no, that rule was broken the moment you accepted Azzy’s first request.

 

       Your life has changed from a scary, panic inducing chaos into a fun, unpredictable but  _ good _ chaos. Deciding to sass Sans back is easily the best thing that’s ever happened in your life. For the first time in a very long time, you’re genuinely happy, and you’ll be fucking damned if you’re going to let that change. You’ll protect these people until the multiverse ends.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, another chapter to prove I'm still alive! More fluff for your soul, and our dear J is finally happy.


	25. A Boring Time In Which Nothing Happens

       Everyone had fallen asleep in the living room, Frisk laying on both goat monster’s laps, Undyne and Alphys leaning against each other on a loveseat, Papyrus on a pile of blankets and pillows he had somehow acquired throughout the night, and Sans’s head had slowly slid from your shoulder to your lap. You sit there, listening. It’s silent in a way you’ve never really felt before - much different from the silence of your apartment. This day has been a lot for you to take in. You gently massage Sans’s head, trying to grasp everything he’s been through. He doesn’t open up easy, either, and you’re so glad he’s let you into his life so deeply. Warmth blossoms in your chest - no, in your soul. Not even the other souls you were forced to fuse with, no, you can feel  _ your _ soul reacting to him. You may not have known Sans for very long, but you can’t deny it. You’re in love with him. So much for your no attachments rule you used to have. Well, no, that rule was broken the moment you accepted Azzy’s first request.

 

       Your life has changed from a scary, panic inducing chaos into a fun, unpredictable but  _ good _ chaos. Deciding to sass Sans back is easily the best thing that’s ever happened in your life. For the first time in a very long time, you’re genuinely happy, and you’ll be fucking damned if you’re going to let that change. You’ll protect these people until the multiverse ends.

 

~

 

       You’re not sure when you fell asleep, but you find yourself waking up anyways. Everything had shifted a bit - Sans is now laying on top of you, head tucked underneath your chin. You keep your eyes closed, wrapping your arms tighter around him. A small muffled giggle brings your attention to Undyne, her phone out, a smirk on her face.

 

       “How could you! Does are time together mean nothing to you?!” You whisper dramatically. She shakes her head deeply, shit eating grin getting bigger. This is… nice. You like whatever you’re feeling right now. You feel your mood start to fall, though, remembering what today brings. You keep a smile on your face - you don’t need the others seeing you upset. They’ve been catering to your needs for longer than is probably necessary. You feel Sans shift on you slightly, and you refuse to loosen your hold.

 

       “i’m here now?” He asks sleepily, and you roll your eyes.

 

       “Yeah, hope my chesties are comfy.” You say, and watch the top of his head go blue in a deep blush.

 

       “As disgustingly cute as this, you two need to get off your ASSES and help us.” Undyne yells, before leaving the room. You bask in the silence of being surrounded by people in other roos for a moment, before loosening your hold enough to let Sans look up at you.

 

       “Good morning, Sans.” You greet, and he smiles, still blushing deeply. You lean forward slightly, pressing a kiss to his surprisingly malleable mouth. You move gently, letting him get through the surprise, until he starts to move back. You pull back after a minute, and listen to his panting breath with a smirk, before sitting the both of you up and walking over to the door.

 

       “uh…” Is all he has to say. And you stood there for another full minute, before laughing lightly and gesturing to him to come.

 

       “Well, are we gonna stay in here or go watch the others pack while pretending to be helpful?” You ask, before leaving him on the couch and to the front. You check the time, and raise your eyebrows at yourself. You slept until noon. And it shows that most of your friends are morning people by the amount of boxes piled up at the front of the place. everyone had seemed to move in a lot of their things. Toriel greets you while holding a load of boxes, giving you a warm smile.

 

       “I do hope you a well sleep?” She asks, a twinkle in her eye, and you shrug.

 

       “Yeah, it was pretty warm.” You shoot back with a wink, glancing at all the boxes, and the fact that everyone is already outside besides Sans. They packed up everything while the two of you were sleeping. And you’re finding it a little hard to feel guilty - whether or not that’s from the fact that you don’t really want them all to move away, or that you were spending some sleepy times with Sans, well, it’s hard to know. Sans joins you a second later, and looks at all the boxes in surprise.

 

       “woah. you guys were really on the move.” Sans says with a chuckle, drawing Papyrus’s attention, who was all the way at the front of the van (Toriel’s? You’re not sure how they got it).

 

       “IT IS NOON! OF COURSE WE DID MOST OF THE WORK, YOU LAZYBONES!” Papyrus scolds without any real bite, then he realizes the pun and lets out what seems to be a genuine scream. Everyone laughs, then continues to run up and down the stairs, packing boxes into the back of the van in a tetris precision way. You did end up helping, passing boxes to people so they don’t have to walk all the way up the stairs to the entrance of Azzy’s place. Mostly silently. Seems everyone else is also upset about the move out situation going on. But, you sigh silently, it’s probably for the best. People have lives, and it’s not like we can all live together for them to continue.

 

       When everyone is distracted, you slip back into the house and teleport around, collecting your stuff and teleporting them to the apartment. And, you’re not gonna lie, it didn’t take very long. You still don’t have a lot of things. Maybe that’s for the best, minimalistic is how you’ve been living for a long time anyways. You’re already back in the throng of people before they even noticed you were gone.

 

~

 

       Everyone had piled into the van (Asgore driving), and everyone had been dropped off and helped unloaded, you being the last person to get dropped off. You look through the window at Asgore, giving him a wave.

 

       “See you later, Azzy? You’ve got my number.” You ask, and he nods, looking at you sadly. You two were easily going to be the loneliest of the group, and you both know it. “Maybe I’ll convince Tori and Frisk to move in with you.” You say with a playful smile, before basically running into your apartment building. You head to the stairs with a sad smile on your face, and the guy behind the desk stares at you as you walk across the lobby. You realize it’s the owner, a generally good guy.

 

       “I’ve never seen you go out so often. I’m glad you found some friends.” He tells you, and you pause. Now that you think about it, you almost always teleport into your apartment, this man sees you almost never. 

 

       “Thanks, how’s it been here?”

 

       “Same old.” He sighs, giving me a wave as the elevator closes. You stand silently in the elevator, something feeling very wrong. You can’t tell what it is, but something feels extremely wrong. You can’t place the feeling until the apartment closes behind you, and that’s when you realize. You don’t feel used to being alone.

 

~

 

       You had spent the entire weekend up in your apartment. You had been fairly active in the group chat, but it doesn’t feel the same to you. Going from that much social activity to being alone again makes you feel almost empty. Which is ridiculous, because you’re going to see people tomorrow.

 

       Only, somehow, your apartment feels too small and too empty and too lacking for you to be comfortable. You stare blankly at your phone, watching everyone say goodnight. Early risers means early sleepers, you suppose. Out of habit, you look through the cameras you still have set up all over the city, watching evening life just be.

 

       That is, until you see a cat monster being trailed by two human guys in dark hoodies. You watch for a while before acting, slipping into your orange hoodie and teleporting to just behind the guys, using the camera as reference. The wind blows around you as you follow the two men as far as they are from the girl. They round a corner, and you hear running footsteps slapping against the pavement. You’re running after them, turning the corner to watch one of them grab her by her shirt.

 

       “Hey!” You yell as the cat monster lets out a small scream of shock, and all head whip over to you.

 

       “I thought you said we were fucking alone!” One yells at the other, who takes a half step away from him.

 

       “We were!” You separate the monster from the human, glaring at the both of them as you advance, backing them up into the street.

 

       “What did you need to be alone for?” You ask menacingly.

 

       “None of your business, small fry.” The bigger one growls back, and the shock of surprise is lost on them. They start to move closer to you, and you let them. You sign ‘run’ behind your back, hoping the she can read signs, and hear her footsteps running away a second later.

 

       “Go after her, I’ll deal with this one alone.” The bigger one orders, and You shake my head.

 

       “No, I don’t think so, pal.” You say, summoning magic. No use in pretending you don’t have them when you main threat is already taken care of. Katanas form in your hands, and a cage of them surrounds the smaller one, making any movement painful for him.

 

       “What the fuck is that?!” The bigger one yells, glancing from you to his friend.

 

       “None of your business.” You repeat what he said earlier, and he physically gulps, but doesn’t back down.

 

       “No way a small-” He doesn’t even finish, you hit the side of my weapon hard against his leg and he goes down hard. A police car rolls around the corner, the cat monster in the passenger side, pointing to the group of you frantically. You let your magic dissipate, making sure the short one won’t make a run for it, and move onto the sidewalk. The police officer comes out with his gun trained on the human, and you make sure your face is mostly hidden.

 

      “Thank you for coming officer. Not many do in this area, or in these situations.”

 

       “Don’t go anywhere, I’m gonna have to bring you down for questioning. All of you.” He says, sounding serious.

 

       “Sorry officer, but I have a hot date. Make sure she gets home safe, and catch you later!” You say, backing into an alleyway near yourself, and as you go into the darkness, you teleport back to your apartment. You glance at your phone going off on the counter, seeing that it’s Sans, and answer it immediately.

 

       “Sans?”

 

       “j, hi! have you been getting my texts?”

 

       “Oh, no, I was distracted until just now. I, uh, seen a cat monster getting followed on the street and didn’t want her to get attacked alone. She called the cops on them, so everything’s good. Why, what’s up?”

 

       “oh, uh… i was just wondering if you wanted to do something?” He asks slowly, and you smile.

 

       “Wanna go out on a date? Or do you wanna come to my place?” Dead silence. You wait, and when you decide he’s not going to answer, start speaking again. “Unless you don’t want to, of course. Uh, what did you have in mind?”

 

       “no, i can go there, that would be nice!” He says quickly, before hanging up. You take off your hoodie quickly, throwing it into the corner of your apartment, before you hear a knock on the door.

 

       “Sans? You could have just teleported inside.” You yell through the door, rolling your eyes as you move to answer it. Sans stands there, blushing as you look through the texts he sent.

 

       “uh, what you doin there?”

 

       “Light reading. You’re so cute, gosh, you wanna spend more time with me?” He coughs, and you pull him into your sad little apartment. You grab your computer on the way to the beanbag chair, and place him on the beanbag chair before flopping down next to him. You snuggle up to his side, pulling up netflix on the computer.

 

       “netflix and chill, huh?” He jokes nervously, and you glance at him. He looks either extremely nervous or extremely uncomfortable. You’re not a huge fan of either.

 

       “You doing okay? You look like you don’t really want to be here. That’s okay, by the way.”

 

       “no! stars, no, i just wanted to, uh, do something.”

 

       “Yeah?”

 

       “i, uh… is it normal for human guys to take charge in relationships?” He asks quickly, and you stop for a full minute. Then you start laughing.

 

       “Did you read that somewhere? Hell no! Relationships are a two way thing, you know? Sure, someone might ‘take charge’, but it’s not always the guy. A lot of relationships don’t even include a dude, Sansie.” You explain with a smile, placing the laptop off to the side, moving closer until you’re on top of him.

 

       “oh. good. i’m, uh, bad at this stuff.” He chuckles, placing his hands on my shoulders awkwardly.

 

       “You’re doing just fine. Just do what you feel is good for you, yeah?” You ask, and he nods, swallowing thickly. You lean down slowly, giving him time to pull back, and kiss him very slowly. His hands move slowly down to your arms, and you’re still surprised at how much his mouth feels like skin rather than hard bone. He opens his mouth to pull in air, and you use this to gently move your tongue into it. He gasps slightly, hands tightening on my arms, and you move yourself closer to him.

 

       “cool.” He breathes out when you finally pull back. You move your hands from bracing yourself up to one on his neck, and the other pulling one of his hands from your arm to level with his head, entwining them and placing your weight on it.

 

       “This alright?” You ask into where his ear would be, gently placing a kiss to his jaw.

 

       “yeah, yeah, this is pretty cool. heh, skipping the netflix part, huh?” He jokes, and you laugh. You feel his magic thrumming through his body, and you start to kiss him again, more intense then last time, and notice what seems to be a magic made tongue is now there. You move my hand from his neck and slowly down his body, feeling out each of his ribs on top of his shirt, and he pushes into it, moaning gently.

 

      “A little sensitive, hmm?” I ask, not expecting an answer as you work you hand up his shirt. He sits there with his eyes closed, panting heavily. You slowly pull back, thinking he looks a little overwhelmed. He pants beside you as you look through Netflix with one arm, the other wrapped around him loosely.

 

       “what was that?” He gasps finally, moving closer into your arm.

 

       “I, uh, think you went into a headspace. Very quickly.”

 

       “which means?” You pull up a movie finally, smooching his head gently, and playing it.

 

      “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, yeah? Let’s enjoy a white guy on a stage?” He nods, and you watch until he falls asleep.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a nice surprise next chapter? Depending on if you like that stuff ;)


End file.
